


The Wizard's Apprentice

by SammiGamer



Category: giant - Fandom, gt - Fandom, tiny - Fandom
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, F/M, Fairy, Fantasy, GT, Magic, TINY - Freeform, Wizard, giant, shrink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiGamer/pseuds/SammiGamer
Summary: Based on a roleplayRP prompt from: marielyn-chan (on deviantart)Maverick and other characters belong to marielyn-chan ©Samantha(me) belongs to myselfLol I belong to myself XD.This is a story of a wizard and his apprentice.What starts out as simple lessons... Turns into a adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

In this age, wizards and sorcerers are held at high regard. They make life easier using their skills that are otherwise impossible to learn. Many are doctors or healers while others use their gifts to defend people. It is considered a great honor to be taken up by a wizard as an apprentice.

 

You are a wizard, well an apprentice anyway. Luckily you were taught by one of the greater magic users, Sir Maverick Savage, in your country; unluckily he was set it very odd ways of training. He'd teach you a spell or charm and push you into some intense, and sometimes dangerous, situations; this was to get you to think faster but you just assumed he enjoyed watching you stumble around before swooping in to save you. Whenever you failed a spell he'd have you study for long hours or do chores as punishment till you were ready to try again.

 

Today was one of those days. You were both down in the cellar after he'd taught you the basics of a reversal spell, it erased most spells once they were cast.

 

"Now child the real test begins." He held a coy smirk when he said this. With a snap of his fingers he cast a spell that shrank you down to the size of one of the forest fae. "Now use what I taught you and unshrink yourself." He commanded.

 

"Woah!" I say when I shrank. I look up at you. You looked slightly intimidating...more than usual...

"O..okay..I..I'll try my best" I say. I try to cast the spell.

 

Easier said than done.

He watched your attempts with an amused smirk.

 

"Why isn't this working...." I grumble, becoming slightly frustrated as I keep trying

 

He shrugs. "Maybe you need some motivation..."

He picked you up in his hand and carried you to the desk.

 

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm never going to get it!" I say

 

"You will you just need to focus." Maverick places you on top of the desk and begins walking upstairs. "I'm going to start making dinner, figure out how to change yourself back and get upstairs or you'll have to eat your food cold."

 

I stand up and watch him begin to go."yes, sir" I say. I start to practice again when you went upstairs.

 

He leaves you alone to train. While cooking he tries to think of something else to try to help you focus. He honestly worried you had no skill with magic.

 

I sigh.....I suddenly have an idea. I was trying to do it with force/frustration. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I focus. I open my eyes finally. And I successfully do the spell. I stand up and get off the desk with a smile. I go upstairs. 

 

The wizard was just about done. He smiled softly as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

I finally get to the top of the staircase

 

"See, you could do it." He says out loud, still focused on the pot cooking on the stove.

 

"Yeah. It just took a little while...heh..heh..." I chuckle slightly. 

 

He nodded and got her a bowl of soup.

 

I went and sat at the table.

 

After he got his bowl, he sat down on the opposite side and ate quietly.

 

I had mine already. I eat quietly as well. 

 

Once finished he cleaned the dishes and put them away. "Do you remember how you preformed that spell tonight?"

 

"...I think so" I say. " D..do want me to study tonight?"

 

He thinks a minute. "There's no really need unless you wish to otherwise you are free for the night."

 

"R..really? Thank you sir." I smile. I have my hood down at the moment

 

"Well I'd say you've earned it for tonight." He told her. "But no slacking off tomorrow."

 

"Y..yes sir. Thank you." I say, finished with my bowl.

I head over to the room I stay in my room.

 

He heads to his own quarters, eager to relax after a long day.

 

I close my door and pack up a satchel. I wanted to go out for a little...grant it, it was night but I would be fine. I put a dagger in my sheath, strapped just below my hip/on my leg. I put my hood up. I pack a magic book to study. I sneak out of my room and down the steps.

 

He didn't notice you were gone till late that night. He went to your room to check on you only to find the room empty. "Samantha!"

 

 

I was sitting in a tree, singing quietly to myself. I am sitting on a branch, leaning my back against the trunk. All while studying the magic book.

 

 

???: You didn't notice a pair of tiny eyes watching you till they made themselves known. A little pixie flew in front of you, with her calm attitude and the dim light she looked like a harmless fairy. "Hello~ I didn't know this tree grew people." She joked.

 

"Woah!" I say, so startled that I fall back. ...but luckily I bend my knees and I am just hanging upside down. My satchel, book and glasses fall down. Luckily my glasses landed on my satchel. I look around, I was near sighted. "Heh...hi...um yeah...I was just relaxing...I thought i was alone." I say, putting my hands down and my legs unbend. I land in a squatted position before standing up and brushing myself off. I pick up my stuff and put my glasses on. I fix my hood.

 

???: "Whoops, sorry about that." She said in a tiny shrill voice. "I was passing by and saw you all on your own."

 

 

"Its fine. And I'm fine. I'm just studying and enjoying my relaxing break from doing work....wait a sec... what time is it?" I ask, worried if he had noticed I wasn't there and started worrying about me...

 

???: "You relax by studying?" The fae giggled. "I don't know I'm not a watch, but hey I know where one is. There's a party not far from here, you should come."

 

 

"No....but I need to keep training..... 

A p..party?...I..I'm not sure..I..I'm n..not usually invited the parties..."

 

 

???: "What, I do believe that. Come on it will be a blast, not too big a crowd so just right for a first party." She tried to entice her.

 

 

"I..I guess I could go for a few minutes..." I say, putting my book in my satchel. "b..but is it a fairy size only party?..."

 

???: "That a girl! Well...there's smaller fae there, so it might be best I shrink you down so no one gets hurt." She stated. 

 

"Okay...that makes sense then.." I say. "Oh...um...whats your name?" I ask.

 

 

"I'll do it when we get closer. My names Chamomile, and you?"

 

"I'm Samantha" I say with a small smile. I put my hood down, showing my face."is the party close?"

 

 

"Yeah it's just over there." She pointed to a small grove of trees.

 

"Okay then I'll follow you." I say waiting 

 

She leads you close to the bush and stops. "K I'm going to shrink you now so this will tickle a bit." She says before dusting you with a bit of pixie powder.

 

"Okay. I'll try not to laugh." I chuckle. I wait patiently.

 

Within seconds your the size of a pixie. "Well come on then." She pulls you inside, already others are dancing merrily to the enchanting music.

 

"Wo-ahkay..!" I say as I'm pulled in. I smile and begin to dance.

 

She giggled and danced next to you, the music taking over those who heard it and surrendered to it. Thus was the effect of the fairy ring.

 

I unintentionally began to sing....after a minute or two I realize I was singing. I stop singing and dancing. "s..sorry..about that. I...I know I'm not that good....." I say with a sigh

 

"Oh no you're wonderful, keep going. Please." She and the others encouraged.

However a small tremor began to shake the group beneath them.

 

"Y..you really think so?" I ask with a small, shy smile.

I open my mouth to begin singing again.... but I stop, feeling the slight tremors. "Wait a sec...did you feel that?.."

 

"Yep." She smiles assuringly "F-feel what? Well go on and sing, pretty please."

they happen again only stronger.

 

"I..i feel tremors..." I say, glancing around. When it comes back stronger, I wobble.. "woah!....I dont like the look of this...I have a bad feeling...." I say. I put my hood up.

 

"Samantha!!" A familiar, gruff voice yells out just and the tremors become more frequent.

 

My eyes widen. "oh....crap......." I say


	2. Chapter 2

Sam: "Sorry guys but i gotta go.."i say quickly running out the back. I look around, hidden in the tall grass.

 

"No way, but you're so fun. Come stay with us-" the pixie was cut short by a louder voice. 

 

Maverick: "I'm afraid she has to come home, Now!...." Maverick leaned over the bush and scooped you up in his hand before turning away.

 

Sam: "I.-" i was about to say something when i hear your voice. I look up and see you. I gulp. "Eep!"i say, suddenly being scooped up.i gulp, i was gonna be so dead when we got back

 

Maverick: He remains quiet as he walks the two of you back home.

 

Sam: I simply look down and stay quiet as well.

 

Maverick: He walks inside, slamming the door behind him, and puts you down on the table. "You've got some explaining to do..."

 

Sam: I gulp ,glancing up at you. "I..i know i do....well ...it s..started with me sitting in a tree, relaxing while i studied a..and then i was interrupted by a pixie a..and...t.then i a..asked her the time...a..and she said t..there w..was a c..clock a.at this party she was g..going too...s..so i..i j..joined h..her..a..and..and..im sorry maverick......"i say, looking down (my hood is up.)

 

Maverick: "You should know how mischievous pixies are though I guess that doesn't matter much now... Don't be so careless next time, I won't always be around to help you." He scolded her though his voice was beginning to loose it's fire as he spoke.

 

Sam: I nod "y..yes sir..."i say, still looking down.

 

Maverick: "Look at me Samantha." He says in a stern voice.

 

Sam: I slowly look up at you, my hood still hides my face.

 

Maverick: He pulls the hood away from you gently, the sorcerer's eyes soften. "I just don't want something to happen to you."

 

Sam: I just looked at him. I thought about saying something but i dont...

 

.."a..am i g.going to be punished sir?"

 

Maverick: "No," he sighed "I think this is punishment enough. Pixie dust is hard to reverse so you'll have to wait till it wears off you."

 

Sam: "Wait..w..what do you mean?...c..cant i use the spell you taught me?" I say

 

Maverick: "It works differently from other magic, the spell I taught you was to reverse other spells. It will wear off."

 

Sam: "H..how long though?"I say

 

Maverick: He shrugged. "Usually a few hours."

 

Sam: "Phew......"I say slightly relieved. 

I soon yawn."um...how am I gonna get to my room?

 

Maverick: He placed his hand beside you, silently hinting that he would carry you.

 

Sam: "Oh...thank you. .."I say. I climb on

 

Maverick: He carries you up to your room and sets you on the bed. "Yell if you need something."

 

Sam: "I will thank you sir."i say. I yawn slightly. I manage to climb up onto my pillow.

 

Maverick: "Sleep well child."

 

Sam: "I will ..thank you. But um... i need a blanket..."i say, slightly cold

 

 

Maverick: "Alright hold on." He went and graded what ever he could find that would make a suitable blanket for the tiny girl. That object ended up being his cotton scarf. "Here you are." 

 

 

Sam: I yawn, it looked slightly...cute.i curl up. "Thank you"i say

 

Maverick: "Good night ..."i say.i close my eyes

"You're welcome." With that he left you in peace to sleep.

 

Sam: I snuggle with the 'blanket'.i sleep peacefully

 

 

Maverick collapses on his bed after today and just fell asleep like that.

 

Sam: I sleep peacefully till morning

 

Maverick woke up early and began making breakfast for the two of you.

 

 

Sam: I slowly open my eyes and sit up to see that im...

 

...still the same size. Odd, the dust should have worn off by now.

 

 

Sam: "M.....maverick!"I yell,panicked

 

Maverick: He rushed into the room about to ask what was wrong when he saw her current state. "Oh dear, this s not good..."

 

Sam: I am breathing quickly. "W..why a..arent I normal?!"I ask, panicked

 

 

Maverick: "How do I put this.....I don't think that pixie just shrank you." He said.

 

 

Sam: "W..what d..do you mean?!"i say

 

Maverick: He picked a small mirror and showed her. On top of being short her ears were pointed and there was a soft glow to her. "I think she intended to make you into a sprite and keep you. The fairy ring was a trap for it."

 

Sam: I stare."uh...good night."i say, before fainting.i begin to fall off your shoulder

 

Maverick: He catches you. Wrapping you up in the scarf he took you down to the cellar. After placing you on the desk for safe keeping he began the long search through all his books for some kind of cure.

 

Sam: I curl up .i snuggle against the scarf.

 

Maverick: He looked up to see you curled up and brought you closer to him, teling himself it WA to make sure you stayed warm. Really he was just worried, what if he couldn't ix this or something happened while you were in this condition.

 

Sam: I nuzzle the scarf to stay warm . I curl up more.

 

Maverick: "Hmm...." He shifts the book in one hand and picks up you and the scarf and lays you on his chest, his free hand holding you there to keep you from rolling off and give a bit more warmth.

 

Sam: I snuggle up,feeling warmer.i go from unconscious to sleeping

 

Maverick: He smiles as he continues to read, rubbing your back gently with his finger.


	3. Chapter 3

I relax slightly. I breathe normally.

 

He was glad one of them was resting.

 

I looked somewhat peaceful.

 

He went back to his reading though in the quiet space and little amount of heat you gave his chest he began to doze off.

 

My stomach grumbles, causing me to stir.

 

He wakes up slowly from your movements.

 

I slowly open my eyes and yawn. I stretch. I look at myself and remember.....I look up at him.....

 

He rubs his eyes, still tired, and looks down. "So how are you feeling now?"

 

I..I f..feel the s..same..w..why a..aren't I normal y..yet?...p..please tell me you can fix this!?.." I say worried.

 

"Well you fainted earlier so I just wanted to know if you were still dizzy." He said sitting up right more. "I've been trying to through these things but it's not like many people have been turned into sprites, or at least come back to say they have."

 

I gulp..."s...so....I..I'm gonna be stuck like this......forever?" I ask

 

"Well uh...let's not jump to conclusions yet. There must be something we can do..." He sets you down and begins looking through another text.

 

I sigh. I sit down. ..."can't we go find her and make her turn me back?" I say.

 

"....Seems like that would be our best option." He sighs. Though it wasn't much hope, pixies were hard as nails to haggle with.

 

I sigh.."she probably won't show up if your with me though..."

 

He glared to the distance, not trusting her to be alone with you. "I can be very convincing, will you be able to handle her?" He mumbled.

 

"I mean I be bait for her"

"I will try to get her to change me....and if she doesn't then you come in."

 

"Alright then. We can leave later tonight, I doubt she'd be out still." He said. "In the mean time do you want something to eat?" Remembering that she skipped breakfast on account of fainting.

 

I sigh slightly when he says she probably won't show up. "can I have a pancake..please?" I ask.

 

He nods and carries you up to the kitchen so he could cook.

 

"Im such an idiot......." I say with a sigh, touching my ears for a second afterward...I sigh and stop.

 

He turned to look at her. "Why do you say that?"

 

"Because if I wasn't so stupid and naive I wouldn't be like this..."

 

Maverick immediately walked over and placed both hands on the table to her sides. He looked mad. "Now you listen to me young lady, you are neither of those things. You're young, young people make mistakes that's how you learn. If you didn't learn you would be stupid and naive." His expression softened. "Now we are going to fix this understood."

 

"Eep!"I say when he puts his hands down. I see his angry look. I only listen and tremble slightly. I look down slightly. "Y...yes s..sir."

 

He nodded and backed off, it hadn't been his intent to scary you that bad. "Sorry just don't talk like that about yourself." He said, calming down.

 

"O..okay sir..I..I'll try not to."

 

He sighed and nodded, handing her an appropriate sized plate of pancakes.

 

"Thank you" I say. I begin to eat.

 

He gives a small smile and goes to make a few for himself.

 

I eat while he does so.

 

He remains silent till he finishes and cleans up.

 

I finish as well. I wait for it to be taken.

 

He comes back for yours and washes it up. "Now if you're going to deal with this pixie tonight I want you to know a few things to keep yourself safe." He left the room and came back with a book, intending to teach her any fae weakness they could find.

 

"Okay...so what first?" I say, looking at the book he brought back. 

 

"First we find things you can actually carry with you as protection." He says as he leafs through the book. "All fae have a weakness to iron as well as certain plants..."

 

"Alright....um.. my dagger is iron.." I say unsheathing it.

 

"Good than its a start. Now something I want you to remember is don't take any food they give, and especially don't eat it." He warned.

 

I nod,"understood" I say.

 

"Alright, and also if it seems like things may get out of hand you call for me."

 

"I will make sure of it...don't worry..I will.." I say with a very slight nervous chuckle at the end.

 

"...that doesn't make me worry any less." He muttered under his breath.

 

I chuckle. "I'm not trusting her again especially with food. Don't worry about it. "

 

"...Alright, I trust you to do this." He told her, he just didn't trust those pixies.

 

"Thank you sir" I say.

 

He nodded and gave her a small smile.

 

"Um....s..sir c..can I um....." I begin to say shyly.

 

"Go on, I'm listening." He told you.

 

"Can I have a hug?" I ask shyly.

 

"Uh...sure." He picked you up slowly and placed you by his chest, making sure not to hurt you.

 

I hug him shyly.

 

This was kind of strange to him, he'd never hugged someone nor did you ever as for one. But it felt fine.

 

I smile slightly when I hug you.

 

"Did...this help any?" He asked shyly though he didn't make any attempt to pull you away.

 

"I...I..um just wanted a hug..thats all"

 

"Oh alright." After that he shifted a bit, not sure how to ask if he could put her down.

 

I end the hug. "you can put me down if you want."

 

He nodded and set you down again on the table.

 

"Anything else I should know about pixies?"

 

"Just try not to get anymore dust on you." 

 

"Alright" I nod.

 

"Good, I think that's it." He looks over at the clock, it would be noon soon.

 

"....so.....what do you want to do till night?"

 

"I'm not sure, you have anything in mind?"

 

"......no ...I don't really....do you?"

 

He thought about it. "Well maybe I could start teaching you the next lesson, just give you the introduction..."

 

"Sure that sounds fine to me."

 

 

Maverick went and brought the spell book to the table. "Right, now where'd we leave off...."

 

"I think that reverse spell...." I say.

 

"Right...here's the next lesson." He ended up on the page titled 'Hypnosis'.

 

"...hm..that will come in handy"

 

"Indeed it could." He shifted the book so you could both read the text, Maverick leaning on his arm.

 

I begin to read it with him.

 

After reading out some of the spell to you and giving you time to look over it again he asks if it will be something you could manage.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam: i nod" I'm pretty sure i can handle it sir" i smile

 

Maverick: He nods and looks at the clock. "We still have some time left apparently, care to give it a shot than?"

 

Sam: I nod,"sure, im willing to give it a shot"

 

Maverick: He nodded and moved so you had his full attention. "Alright, try to hypnotize me."

 

Sam: "o..okay.."i say i focus, closing my eyes and open them a moment later, staring right into yours

 

Maverick: He looked into her eyes, trying to drop his defenses to make it easier on her. After a while he stayed still, eyes looked a bit glossed over. It worked!

 

 

Sam: i smile slightly. "now.....act like a chicken.......until i release you from the spell by snapping my fingers." i say

 

Maverick: The wizard clucked like a chicken, unable to control himself under the spell.

 

Sam: i laugh but quickly get ahold of myself and snap my fingers. i am calm again

 

Maverick: He goes back to normal but turns and glares at her. "Act like a chicken, honestly...."

 

Sam: i gulp slightly at the glare.."s....sorry...."i say looking down slightly..

 

Maverick: "...I thought you would have been a bit more creative, now acting like a goat would slightly more amusing to watch." He replied with a coy smile. "Word to the wise, most people can remember being under hypnosis so best not do something to annoy them too terribly. Especially when said person knows magic."

 

Sam: I lift my head and see the coy smile. i gulp slightly nervous......."h..heh..heh...yeaaah......well said magic person is too old to catch me to do anything about it!" i say, before running off the table and gliding with my cloak and landing on the ground, safely. i sprint, surprisingly fast 

 

 

Maverick: "Too old, now you're asking for it girly!" He smirked despite himself and chased after you down the hall. Though by the time he gave chase he had lost sight of you. "Let's make this game of cat and mouse a bit more fair..." He mumbled before changing into a black cat. The cat easily found your trail and began searching for you.

 

 

Sam: i chuckle at the outburst, but slightly nervous.i gulped slighlty, feeling the footsteps, but i went back to giggling slightly.

I unfortunately didn't hear the mumble.i was so far ahead that i didn't notice the change.

i decide to slow down slightly. i couldnt hear him.i paused for a moment to say:"Did you give up Grandpa!? "i call out, knowing i would be in soooo much trouble later...

I resume running. I make it into the living room.

 

 

Maverick: The cat hissed at the comment and walked faster to pursue you. Oh you were going to pay once he caught you. He padded into the living room where he finally spotted you and dashed after you.

 

Sam: i hear a hiss and my eyes widen before slowly turning around....i see a massive cat coming right towards me, i turn paler than usual.I immediately sprint as fast as i can around the couch. 

 

 

Maverick: The cat sprinted right after you, being quite flexible. It let you run around the room a bit before catching the end of you cloak and pinning you down.

 

Sam: "Maverick! Since when did you have a cat!?" i yell, running, not knowing the cat was you.i suddenly feel my cloak get pulled. i yelp, before i get pinned on my back. "Help!...no.. no ..no i don't wanna be eaten!"i say struggling slightly.

 

 

Maverick: If cats could grin he'd be doing so. At your pleas he licked the side of your face a bit for all your old man comments. Than he picked up the back off your shirt in his mouth and carried you, leaving you at his mercy unless you really wanted to loose you clothing.

 

 

Sam: "EEK!"i yelp, being licked.i struggle more. "I'm not a mouse! put me down cat!...Why didn't maverick tell me he had a cat!"i mutter the last thing. 

 

 

Maverick: The cat jumped onto the couch where it turned back into a rather familiar face. Maverick chuckled with you still hanging from his grinning mouth.

 

Sam: I sigh when it doesn't listen.....just like someone I knew....wait....i suddenly see the height from which I'm hanging from is getting higher and I see the 'cat' change. My mouth hangs wide. I growl, hearing the chuckle, causing me to be moved."why you!..."I was so frustrated. "Let me go maverick! I told you I'm not a mouse....And I'm not a sorcerer snack either!" I say struggling. 

 

Maverick: He rolled his eyes but released you into his hand. "That's what you get for calling me 'grandpa'." He said before adding teasingly. "Awe, did I make the mousie upset?~"

 

Sam: "You knew I was joking! ...besides. I don't see any grey hair." I giggle slightly. I had calmed down quickly. 

I fold my arms....

"Y..yes you kinda did... I had no idea it was you!I thought I was going to be eaten!...but after knowing it was you......makes me worry because the fact you licked me! Please tell me punishment will never me being put in your mouth"

 

Maverick: Hm...good because there's none there." He smiled wider. "I don't know.... I still haven't gotten back at you for making me act like a chicken." He commented, giving her arm a quick lick. "Don't worry I wouldn't do anything to that extent...and I don't keep pets." Unless there was some real reason for it.

 

Sam: I gulp nervously when you smile wider and comment about the chicken thing. I flinch with a slight yelp, from the lick." Phew.....good..."I say in slight relief. 

 

Maverick: He placed you closer to his chest, safely away from his mouth. "Yeah.... just don't call my old again."

Maverick looked over at the clock to check the time, his playful expression turning into a nervous one. "So...should we get going and find this pixie of yours?"

 

Sam: "Oh alright. " I say with a smile. I see you look at the clock. I take a deep breathe and let it out. I look up to you and nod,"I'm ready."I say

 

Maverick: He placed you on his shoulder and walked out of the house. As they got closer to to the fairy ring the more nervous he got but he tried not to show it. He set her down a few yards away. "Alright, just....yell for me if something happens or you don't fell safe or anything." He told her, his voice betraying him a bit.

 

Sam: I nod."i will don't worry."

i turn away and take a deep breathe and exhale. i head to the fairy ring.

 


	5. Chapter 5

He nods and watches her walk off, staying standing up in case she called him. 

The fairy ring looked deserted but as soon as she stepped in a shrill voice called to her. "Ooh, you've come back I see!"

 

i stop "yes i am..please come out i would like to talk with you.." i say

 

The pixie appeared behind her, tapping her shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, though there could only be two options for this conversation.

 

i turn around quickly."listen please....i know that you were trying to make me a fairy, but this isn't right... so im asking you now, please reverse your spell. i really do want to be your friend okay?... but im not happy being small for the rest of my life..besides its hard for me to learn magic when im at this size...."i say, i was trying the nice way of asking...but if that didn't work then ..... i would have to take more drastic measures.

 

The pixie giggle though it didn't sound mean spirited. "Oh my friend you are an amusing one. Alright I'll reverse the spell but let me clear some things up with you. You say you don't like being small but us fairies can change to a more human friendly form." To demonstrate she stood straight up, if a flash she was replaced by a lovely human girl. "And once you're a full fae Magic will come more easily to you, have you noticed yet you don't need to concentrate so much when casting spells. You'll be able to do some much, even more than your teacher could ever show you and you'd be his equal if not superior to him. Don't you get tired of his dangerous training in teasing, why it's almost as if you were a toy to him..." She waited for her words to sink in. While she didn't know you and Mavericks history personally she had heard stories of him from other apprentices and could make close assumptions.

 

i watch her carefully. This seemed too easy...there was definitely something fishy...

i jump back, startled but i stand my ground.

i watch her, i hear her words.i look down slightly...i shake my head slightly."n..no..y..your w..wrong... he is a great teacher! and the teasing is all in good fun....y..you dont know him like i do...." i say...

i hear the word toy.. i shake my head, looking down slightly."no...no! h..he w..would never use me like that! ...i ..i know..he wouldn't..." despite me saying it...her words sunk in slightly...and it was making me doubt myself....and maverick...

i lift my head up and look up at her."you...you are lying to me..it c..cant be true...i...it isn't!"i say, backing up..

i hold the sides of my head "g..get out of my head!" i say. 

 

The pixie shrunk back down with a concerned. "If he's so great why did so many other students leave after the first few weeks." She continued. "No? Well it seems that way to me, I'm sure he next told about how much powers a fairy could have. I don't think he trusts you, why else would he come with you. He doesn't want to lose another pawn."

 

Maverick: As soon as he heard her shout he knew something was wrong and ran over. 

 

Sam: "....I-"i was cut off by her...................

"n...no t..thats.....thats not true!....Its not true!..He cares about me! he does..! Its not true!.....stop messing with my mind!" i say..

 

 

Chamomile: "Friend I'm not trying to trick you I'm only telling you the truth. I've heard many young wizards in training complain about your teacher." Course they were all in pubs half drunk on ale. "Look let me finish your transformation, I can undo it if you really wish but let me show you what your teacher doesn't wish for you to have..." 

 

Maverick: He was almost half way there, running. "Sam?!"

 

I step back..."n..no!..I...d...dont w..want to transform...and i won't let you force me to!.." i say

 

Chamomile: "Listen to me friend, no good can come from that man. Don't trust him." She told her. "If you really wish I will take the spell away."

 

Maverick: "Sam!!" He shouted again, getting closer now.

 

Sam: "B..but you dont k..know h..him p...personallly like i do!" i say.

"please take the spell away.... please..if your really my friend then do as i ask!.."i say

 

 

Chamomile: "Don't be too sure of that child." But she did as she was told and took away the spell, which came in the form of dust the blew off you towards her before it disappeared. Though it seemed there was more dust coming off of you than what she put on originally. "There I took the magic, you'll grow back once you exit the fairy ring. Now I leave you with your dear teacher but remember what I told you, he has no respect for students and would put them in danger for his own amusement. Once he realizes he can't use you anymore he'll leave you. Good luck friend." The pixie said sadly before vanishing herself.

 

Sam: "t..thank...you..."i say...

Fear strikes me.....the fear...of being alone again... i was about to say something but she had already left...i sigh,wondering what was true and what wasn't.....

i go to the edge of the fairy ring. i take a deep breathe and step out of the ring...

 

 

You turned back to normal size, though there was a lingering tired feeling.

You weren't alone long as Maverick came running up. "Sam... You alright..." He asked.

 

Sam: i turned around looking towards the forest. i sigh..i soon hear you come"...y...yeah im fine maverick...j..just....tired..."i say 

 

Maverick: He gives you understanding look. "Alright let's get you home than." He replies softly, offering you his hand to help lead you.

 

Sam: i was hesitant for a split second....I slowly take your hand.


	6. Chapter 6

He noticed the hesitation but tried to assure it was just the fatigue. He took your hand gently in his and began walking back home.

 

i was a bit wobbly but, keep walking none the less...

 

He helped you balance with his other arm, going slow so you wouldn't fall. Finally they made it home in one piece.

 

 

i finally say something"c..can you help me to my room maverick?" i ask

 

"Oh sure thing." He walked slowly with you to your room. Letting you sit on the bed once you got there. "There anything you want me to grab like some water or something?" He asked with a some what fatherly concern.

 

i take off my sheath with my dagger and put it on the bedside table. "y..yeah water would be nice.. thank you maverick..."

 

i take my cloak off and hang it up. i get into bed and lay on my side turned away

 

He nods and goes to grab you a cup. Coming back to see you laying down. "Here you go." He said quietly as he reached the cup out to you.

 

i sit up and drink it and then hand it back to you before laying down once more.."thank you.."i say..i lay on my side and yawn

 

"No problem.... good night than Samantha." He said getting up. He paused at the door. "Is everything okay I mean besides the fatigue?"

 

"y..yeah.....I'm fine maverick."i say, curled up in bed slightly

 

"Oh...okay, well wake me if you need anything..." He said before leaving. Putting the cup away before heading to bed himself. Something was definitely wrong.

 

O..okay..thank you. ..."I say, closing my eyes to attempt to get some rest

 

He lays back on his bed, but can't fall asleep. Something must have happened with the pixie, but what he didn't know. He groaned as he laid there, hopefully he could get some answers in the morning.

 

I fall asleep even though it wasn't a sound sleep. My mind was full of worry

*morning comes*

 

As soon as the sun got up Maverick was up, having had little sleep last night. He was making coffee, waiting for you to wake up.

 

I slowly open my eyes and sit up.I rub my eyes with a yawn. I get up and come out of my room

 

He turns to see you come in. "Morning, so...did you sleep okay?" The wizard asked, placed a mug of hot chocolate for you on the table.

 

Yeah...it was okay, not the best sleep I've ever had...but it was ok..."I say, coming tothe table. I sit down and take the hot chocolate. "thank you"I say before taking a drink of it

 

"I see, you have a bad dream or something?" He asked, sitting beside her with his own cup. The caffeine was greatly needed right now.

 

I hold my cup in my hands, it was resting on the table. i look down at it,"no...I think it was just hard to..relax...or something. I...I dont know"

 

"Oh...." He said quietly. Maverick set his mug aside and looked at her. "Sam I need to know, what happened when you talked to the pixie?" He didn't sound demanding, his voice stayed quiet.

 

I drink some of my hot chocolate. I put my drink down, not having eye contact...

a...after some time of talking...I..f..finally got her to take the spell away....."

 

He looked unconvinced. "What did you two say?" He asked.

 

J..just me telling her why she needed to change back....s...she waa kinda s..stubborn. " I say with a slight chuckle

 

"Hm...yeah I figured that. Once a pixie changes someone it can't be undone and they take them back to their hive where they forget their human lives, families, friends, etc. And they say anything to get them to follow more willingly." He said before giving her a small smile. "I'm just glad you weren't tricked like that and this is all over with." He said, unaware of what the fae had told her.

 

 

Y..yeah...I'm glad too"I say, smiling a bit

 

In my mind, I was still unsure what to believe. ..

 

He nodded and dropped the subject for the time being, getting up to make food for them. Sadly you can't run on coffee.

 

I soon finish my hot chocolate. I breathe in and exhale slowly."I hope that the cocoa will help me stay awake."

 

He nods, feeling the same way. "Did you want to try to practice or should we take a sick day." He asked.

 

Though the fairy had warned her once he saw she was incapable of performing he could throw her out. So was this a test?

 

 

"I..im just going to relax in my room and s..study if thats ok with you. .."

 

"oh okay, that's fine with me." He said, bringing her a bowl of oatmeal with berries.

 

Thank you"I say. I take the bowl and begin to eat

 

"No problem." He replied, getting a bowl for himself and sits down beside her.

 

 

I just eat the amount I can and then I stop."I..im full....thank you for breakfast. " I say

 

"O-oh okay, no problem." He takes his empty dishes and yours to the sink. "Sam... Are you sure everything's okay?"

 

Yeah im sure sir...." I say, getting up and going to my room.I go in and close my door.

 

As soon as you leave he sits down and sighs, feeling so frustrated with this. He wanted to know what's wrong so he could help but didn't want to push you

 

I get an idea. I get my cloak and dagger,put it on and all that other stuff.

I say the spell and I shrink. I put my hood up

 

Maverick sat in the kitchen still, contemplating what he should do. Unaware of what you were doing.

 

i crawl under my door. i stand up and see you still at the table.i make my way towards your door, hiding behind things as i go

 

He sits there, getting a bit of a speech together for different things. Deciding to talk to you again. He gets up to grab another cup of coffee to keep his wits.

 

 

i flinch, seeing you move..i stay calm and hide behind a flower pot. i watch

 

He stays standing, staring at the cup with a bleak expression more than drinking it. The door to his room is open, now would be a good time to search it.

 

i keep going, still hiding behind things as i go. I soon reach your door.

 

The inside looked very clean in the sense that there was walking room. There were quite a few piles of books against the walls and on his desk, they outnumbered the furniture which consisted of a desk, lamp bed, and small dresser.

 

i sigh...I run to the bedside table or whatever it is. i scale the bed and when i get up onto it, i jump onto the bedside table, to see if there was some sort of journal that he kept at his bedside

 

The was a journal of sorts on top, he used it to keep track of what spells he taught, when, and how long it took for them to be learned by the pupil. You would have to flip through a few other student logs before getting to yours, though it was notably the longest. Having more dates in than the others and learning a handful of spells more quickly, he had even written down yesterday's hypnosis lesson and how you got it on the first try.

 

I search carefully through it, looking to see any hints of things like the fairy said......

 

The part of him have other students that quit seemed to be true. Though aside from that it didn't show much else.

 

After finishing his coffee he walked over to her door and knocked. "Sam, may I come in? I need to talk with you." There was no answer. After trying again only to get the same response he opened it, but there was no one there. Panic sets in as he realizes you may have gone off again, he bolts outside immediately to look for you before something happened. Unaware you were just in the next room.

 

i freeze hearing you run...i gulp....i sigh with slight relief when you didnt look in your room.."she must have been lying cause there is no proof that i can see..."i say, knowing you ran off to look for me...

 

I look around to see if i could see any secret journals or anything....just to make sure.

 

There didn't seem to be any more but with the mess of books it was uncertain. Though it looked like you had time, even after half an hour the wizard still hadn't returned.

 

i sigh and use my cloak to glide onto a pile of books. i begin to search through them

There still doesn't seem to be any note books in the piles only spells. An hour goes by and it get darker outside do to some clouds.

 

i sigh and finally come to the conclusion that she lied..

i run to my room and use the reverse spell...

 

The house is so quiet, even at your size your footsteps on the wood floor seem to echo. Maverick still has yet to return.

 

I sigh....I go to the door and call outside"Maverick!"I say

 

There was no response, he had gone a ways from the house in the time he was gone. It was getting darker out it was hard to even see the forest near your house.

 

I begin to worry.....I try again"MAVERICK!"I yell

 

There was still no response.

 

Maverick was trekking through the woods, calling her name in panic. It had been over an hour and he still hadn't found you; he's eyes began to water at the thought of you being hurt somewhere, unable to answer.

 

My eyes begin to tear up....."HOME!"I yell....

 

Why didnt I just ask him?......because I was afraid. .....I didnt what the risk of the answer being that ...what was said was.....true....I go to the couch and sit down, putting my hood up. ..I begin to cry

 

He heard a faint noise and called again. "Sam?!" He ran in that direction hoping it was really you. "SAM!?"

 

I hear it and go back to the door." COME HOME!" I yell. My hood hides my face

 

He runs home, ran through the door. As soon as he see's you he pulls you into a tight hug. "There you are, where were you?!" He choked out.

 

I flinch,surprised by the hug. I smile and hug you. " I...I w..was h..here the whole....t....time......I..im sorry. .......the fairy told me....lies.....*tells you exactly what she said to me and talks about each thing*....and I didnt know what to b..believe....s..so..I..I used that..s..shrinking s..spell to go into your room........I ..I w..was scared t...to a..ask.....I..I was a..afraid... y..you w..would kick me out... "I say, sadly...My tears were hidden 

 

He looked down at you and listened, once you finished he began to tear up again. Not caring if you saw him cry and hugged you again. "Oh Sam, I'd never kick you out. I'm so sorry you felt like that and I'm sorry I push you a lot in training; I just want to make sure your prepared for anything. I something happened to you it would I failed you not just as a teacher but as you guardian." He told you, trying to explain. "You so talented and a wonderful person I'd die if I knew you got hurt or ended up somewhere difficult in life. I'm so sorry though..."

 

i put my hood down, showing tears.

"i...i didnt feel like that..until she said something and then fear consumed me.......i...im sorry..y...you r......really care about me that m..much?" i ask with a small smile, with tears. i use your scarf the wipe your tears...

 

"It's okay child, don't be afraid to talk to me alright." He hushed, wiping away a few tears with his thumb. "Yes I do, you're a blessing to teach and I know you're going to do something just as wonderful when you're older. Just don't grow up to fast." The wizard chuckled as you tried wiping his tears with the scarf. Leaning forward to allow you to do so.

 

"..th..thank you maverick.."i say hugging you more. 

i look up at you and let you wipe my tears away

((already wiped the tears with the scarf))

 

"No problem Sam." He smiles and hugged you once he was done. 

It sounded as if it were raining outside. "I'm glad you called me back before that came down." Maverick said, looking at the window.

 

 

i smile"yeah ..me too.."

 

"so....um what should we do now?...do you want me to practice spells?" i ask

 

"Hm naw, it's a bit late but I guess if you want to do hypnosis again. Just don't make me act like ridiculous please." He told her.

 

hmm...how about we play a game...like yesterday..you kitty cat" i say, gigling slightly

 

He smiled a little, liking the plan. "Yeah? Alright, what did you have in mind specifically?"

 

 

" ....hm...chase like yesterday. ."

 

 

He smirked now. "Okay, can you shrink yourself on your own now or you want some help?"

 

Yeah...I think i can do it" I smile.I do the spell and look up at you

 

He nods. "Alright you get I five second head start..." Maverick cast a spell on himself, turning into a cat.

 

You got it"I say with a smile. I sprint quickly away.


	7. Chapter 7

He began counting in his head. By five he began walking around searching for you.

 

i run through the living room

 

He takes his time entering the room, letting you get some distance first before he spots you. The cat paces in your direction.

 

I suddenly turn the corner and run faster

 

He nearly slipped making the sharp turn but he recovers fast and runs full speed after you. The living room was more open spaced in the other room. If he kept you there maybe the could corner you. With this in mind the cat got closer to her as he ran.

 

I exited the living room and ran a loop back into the living room, hiding behind something since you had lost sight of me for a moment. 

 

He followed into the hall and looked around confused as he did not find you. He looked around at the other rooms, trying to see if you had snuck in one but after searching that didn't seem to be the case. Giving a frustrated meow he heed back to the living room.

 

i hear your footsteps approaching. i run under the couch and out the other side. i loop around until im right up behind u. I quietly sneak up and...."Grandpa maverick!"i yell, scaring the living daylights out of you, making you jumping into the air. i laugh, running away as fast as i can

 

The poor cat jumped onto the couch. Ears back he looked annoyed as you ran off. Once you caught you were going to regret, he ran after you plotting his revenge. He had an idea but needed to find first.

 

i giggle the whole way running off. i knew i would regret it later though....I run out into the hall.

 

He walked careully down the hall, if his plan was going to work he needed to surprise you. With that in mind he shifted into a more...quiet animal.

 

 

I cant hear you as well anymore....which worries me....i keep my guard up.And stay alert.......

 

He shifts into a spider and sets a few see through strands of webbing in the hallway. If you were to come back to the living room you'd be trapped in place. Once the trap was done he climbs up the wall and sits in the shadows, hiding and waiting.

 

i was so busy glancing around i wasnt paying attention to things infront of me......i end up walking into a strand."eek!"i yelp." ugh....w..what the-" i realize that was webbing....i struggle.I think quickly and manage to get my dagger out and cut myself free of the strand i ran into..

 

 

A huge tarantula sat before you, he had come down while you were busy with the trap. He crawled up to you with a few more strands and tied them around you, pinning your arms down though trying to be be careful since you were still holding the knife.

 

 

"Eep! I say startled, suddenly finding myself being wrapped in webbing.i glance up and see the tarantula....I scream...like....really loud...which doesnt happen too often actually...i struggle..i was afraid to left go of my dagger.i struggle. I didnt think tarantulas were around here .....but anything is possible.

 

The spider flinched at how loud you were, thinking how his ears would be bleeding from this. But he quickly recovered and finished wrapping up your arms and legs as well as putting some over your mouth to keep you from screaming to loudly again. Just before he was going to put you on his back he took hold of the knife, trying to get you to let it go so you wouldn't stab him.

 

I let you take my dagger....it was then that I realized it must've been maverick. I become very upset. I struggle, grumbling. 

 

He chuckled, though it came out as a clicking noise, when you figured it out. The spider casually placed you on his back and carried you, despite the squirming, to the living room. The dagger was left by the wall so no one stepped on it later.

 

I grumble and struggle more as you walk towards the living room. I grumble and mutter unhappily

 

He ignores you and climbed up on the couch. He sets you down and removes webbing from your mouth so you could speak.

 

As soon as the web is removed, I yell"THATS NOT FAIR, YOU CHEATER!!!" I struggle, which only causes me to rock slightly side to side.

"Get me outta this, now!"I say, frustrated

 

He hissed and rolled his eyes, so how was scaring him fair? He sat back and watched you yell and rock. Once you cooled down he'd cut the silk.

 

After a minute of this I finally calm down. I wait for you to cut it. I sit up and brush the silk off me. "Thank, you!"I say.

He nods and helps pull some of the more sticky strands off you. Once done he shifts back to a cat and laid down, looking up at you with cautious eyes to see if you were still mad.

 

I look down slightly. "So...how bad did I scare you? "I ask with a small smirk.

 

His ears went back and hair stood up a little, you'd scared him enough. Seeing you smirk he sat up and licked you.

 

I chuckle slightly when your hair stood up a little.

I hear you move. I turn to look towards you....getting licked."eep!" I yelp anf flinch slightly

 

He smirked and licked you again before picking you up by the hood. He laid back down and released you on his paws.

 

I flinch again when you lick me. I squeak when you pick me you.I wait for you to put me down....I look up at you after you put me on your paw."well look at the bright side maverick, at least I didn't give you a heart attack" I say rubbing my neck with a slight nervous chuckle. .. ^^;

 

He looked at you a moment, thinking before nodding. He gave a small growl and licked her again to tell her not to do it again.

 

 

I smile when you nod...but I flinch when you growl and lick me."I'm sorry I scared you maverick......I was only messing with you."i say the last part with a small smirk

 

 

He nodded again and nuzzled you affectionately to say it was alright. He was more mad at being called grandpa than being startled.

 

I giggled slightly when im nuzzled. I hug your nose...but I dont let go.... 

 

He purrs back as you hug him, nuzzling you gently.

 

I climb up onto your nose and just sit there, holding on

 

He sits still and looks at you curious. He gives a small meow to ask what you're doing.

 

"Im just relaxing kitty" I tease with a slight giggle. 

 

He shifted back, tilting his head back so you were still on his nose. "Is that right?" He asked with a smirk.

 

i flinch slightly when you change under me....i'm looking right into your eye."heh...heh...m..maybe...sir.."i say laughing slightly nervous and with a slight nervous smile. ^^;

 

"...That's fine with me." He replied, moving carefully onto his back with you still on his nose. "What's wrong, you like me better as a quiet cat?" He asked with a playful wink.

 

"heh thats good...and...i..i like you in any form maverick....as long as i know its you and not a real cat or spider or something"i say with a smile. I looked more like i was laying on your nose now."But your usually pretty quiet either way." i wink with a smile

 

"Why thank you Sam." He closed his eyes for a bit, staring at his nose too long started to hurt his eyes. "True because I don't believe in small talk. It's annoying and only leads to awkward conversations." Maverick had never been much of a people person, large crowds just made him uncomfortable.

 

"Thank you maverick.."i say.

 

"So what about me?" i ask," do you like me better at this size?" i ask playfully with a smile.

 

"No I like you at any size, though I admit having you this small is different." He told her. "Your fragile at this size so I have to be more careful..."

 

I giggle"good....well...im not that fragile..but i glad your careful." i say.

 

He hummed in response. "...Do you like being this size though?" He asked out of curiousity. Technically the game was over but it didn't seem like she was going to change back yet, not that he minded either way.

 

"i..i um..i'm kinda getting used to this size...i..its kinda fun...."i say shyly, slightly embarrassed

 

He opened his eyes to look at her. "Really? Well that's nothing to be embarrassed of my dear." He told her, rubbing the top of her head assuringly. If such a simple thing made her happy than who was he to tell her it shouldn't.

 

"i..i still like my normal size though...maverick."i say

 

I allow you to rub my head, blushing shyly

 

"Alright." He stopped but smiled softly at you. You sure blushed easily.

 

i smile back at you as well."w..well um...now what should we do?" i ask

 

"Hmm..." He looked at the window, even without the rain clouds it would still be dark at this time. "Do you want to just relax here for a bit before going to bed?"

Reply

 

"s..sure maverick.." i say shyly.."s..so um how old are you anyway?" i ask

 

He looked unamused and offended by the question but indulged it anyhow. "I'm 38 years old."

 

"what I was just curious..?"i say

 

"oh...i thought you were in your mid twenties..." i say a bit embarrassed... ^^;

 

"Yeah well...." He looked flushed realizing she had underestimated his age. "Well....thirty isn't old okay.... The beard makes me look older is all." He said, assuring himself more than her.

 

"I know it isn't, i just like messing with you, thats all." i say with a wink

 

He pouted. "Eh? You gave me two heart attacks today and decide to tease me, what did I ever do to enact such actions?" He asked innocently, though he knew full well he messed with her plenty of times.

 

"wait, two?"i say with a smile, "thats more than usual.

 

"dont play innocent with me mr, you ain't fooling anyone.." i smirk, waving my finger

 

 

"Oh do you have a record or something?"

 

He smirked and looked away. "No? Guess I can't plead in court than..." The wizard said with a chuckle. "I'm not that bad am I?"

 

i laugh at your comment

 

"nah....your not too bad anyway"i say with a wink

 

"eep!" i say, gripping his nose, because you looked away..((lol))

 

"Good." He corrected his head position carefully so you weren't jerked again. "Uh sorry, you okay?"

 

 

"y.yeah..i'm fine...but did you forget i was on here?"i chuckle slightly

 

"N-no I didn't forget...it was just a bit of a reflex." He apologized again. "Can I move you to my chest, it's kind of hard keeping eye contact with you like this?" He asked.

 

Thats good..I honestly don't know how you would be able to forget me...hehheh "I say giggling slightly. "Sure maverick. " I say, answering your question

 

"Neither do I, you're right in front of me." He rolled his eyes. Picking her up gently, he placed he on his chest so sit up a little and look at her.

 

"yeah...so maverick um what is the next lesson?" i ask, curious

 

"Hm.." He though a moment. " I think I was going to start you on transfiguration. And since you did so well on the shrinking spell it should be easy for you."

 

"oh cool....hmm what are you gonna ask me to transform into?" i ask

 

"Probably something small to start you off." Maverick said before smirking. "I don't think a mouse should be too hard for you."

 

"a..a mouse?..."i ask, slightly suspicious."okay.... so how do i transform?"

 

He gave an innocent smile. "You picture the animal or object in your head, picture all its qualities from size to fur color. Than imagine yourself with all those qualities. It takes a bit of time the first few tries." He explained. "Would you like me to demonstrate? Name an animal."

"ah, okay i understand...and i know what you look like as a cat"i say with a smirk.

 

I close my eyes and image a cute black and white mouse. It didnt work the first time but.. the second time i change. i slowly open my eyes

 

((imagine if when i opened my eyes, i see a cat lol X3 ))

 

"Alright." He watches your attempts.

 

He smirks that you actually took his opinion on the animal, yet his eyes tell something other than amusement. He looked...proud of you, transfiguration wasn't easy and many things could go wrong. "Congratulations, you're now a mouse inside and out." He said, petting the little mouse on his chest.

 

((oh wow, that would be mean of him. He could do it later though if you want.))

 

I smile slightly, looking in your eyes.I squeak happily when im petted. I blush slightly

 

He chuckles a little at your reaction and continues to pet you. "Maybe I should have taught you this earlier, it would have made for very interesting game of cat and mouse yeah?"

 

I tilt my head slightly confused until you say the game of cat and mouse. I let out a nervous smile ^^;

 

He grinned and chuckled. "Oh relax I'm not suggesting anything now. Besides I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, animal form or otherwise."

 

I nuzzle your hand, showing you im fine.

 

He smiles gently and scratches you behind the ear. 

 

I relax extremely. I practically melt when you scratch behind my ear.I close my eyes

 

((I still have my cloak and glasses on ...lol X3))

 

He gives a soft laugh. You had the most adorable reactions, especially as a cute little mouse. "Does that feel good?"

 

((awe little mouse clothes :heart: ))

 

I slowly nod,blushing shyly

 

He couldn't see your blush under your fur but he got the idea. He continued petting you behind the ear, it was oddly calming to do so. His eyes remained half open.

 

i snuggle against your chest out of impulse/instinct.i make a purring like noise

 

Underneath the warm fabric of shirt you could hear the slow, rhythmic beats of his heart. He looks down a bit surprised that you're curled up on his chest. Though he smiles at the noise and continues to comfort you.

 

I look at you with a small shy smile.i yawn slightly, finding myself falling asleep

 

He noticed you yawn, ever so carefully he cradled you close to his chest with his hand and slowly sat up. "Alright child, it's time for bed it seems." He said in a quiet voice.

 

i yawn again and i nod slowly. My eyes are half open, tired

 

He nods and carries you to bed, just before he sets you down on it he looks at you. "Sam, you want me to change you back?" He asked.

 

i yawn and slowly nods, looking like i would fall asleep any moment

 

He sets you on the bed and reverses the spell, turning you back to a young girl. After gently taking off your glasses he tucks you in and wishes you good night. 

 

I watch you take off my glasses, and cloak.......

i smile and say good night 

"hey maverick....dont forget to get my dagger....ok?" i say sleepily, before I fall asleep

 

"I won't." He goes out the hall and comes back with a normal sized dagger in hand. He places it by her glasses before heading to his own bed. Lazily removing his jacket and shirt before laying back, falling asleep instantly.

 

Outside the storm seemed to worsen, a loud clap of thunder going over head.

 

i surprisingly manage to sleep for a good long while, even with the storm raging on.

 

 

The wizard slept on top of the covers, lightly snoring.

 

I sleep soundly.....

 

There was another crack of thunder only this one vibrated through the house. Maverick woke up and groaned, getting up to check on you. 

I wake with a start. I become worried since it vibrated the whole house.

 

He walks to your room. "You alright?" He asked, seeing you looked worried.

 

"oh! m..maverick..hi..um....yeah ...i'm just worried because i felt the house vibrate" i say

 

"Yeah the storm outside was getting pretty bad." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

"s..so um...are you okay maverick?" i ask

 

"Oh yeah, just woke up and wanted to check on you..." He claimed not admitting he heaved the thunder. He wasn't scared but loud noise frustrated him

 

"t..thats good, thank you maverick...."i say

 

I then yawn

 

"Yeah, it's no problem." He notices you yawn. "You want me to leave-" Before he could finish another loud clap of thunder sounds.

 

i flinch slightly."im just not sure im going to be able to fall asleep again....."

 

He blinked. "I think I may know something that will help." Maverick got up and sat down next to you on the bed. "Hands please." He held out both of his hand towards you.

 

r..really?...o.okay." i say slightly shy. I put both my hands on yours

 

"This was a trick I was taught when I was younger." He held her hand and positioned them by her ears. "When you put your hands over your ears you'll hear a low mumble, like a mountain. I want you to close your eyes and focus on that noise, pretend your up in the mountains safe from the wind and storm. Concentrate on that noise only can you do that for me?" He still held her hands in his.

 

 

I listen and i slowly nod." i think i can maverick" i say.I close my eyes and focus on the sound

 

"Alright." He covered your ears with your hands. Immediately you could hear it, a low rumble.

 

I only focus on the low rumble. 

 

He sits and holds you, using his hands as well to block out the sound. He listens as the thunder moves on.

 

i keep focusing

 

The rumble is low and soothing, tempting you to sleep again.

 

i slowly do end up falling asleep

 

He notices and slowly takes his hands away, however they were what was keeping you from falling into him.

 

i fall into his lap, sleeping peacefully

 

He blinks, uncertain of what to do. If he moved he could wake you and the storm was still bad out. He sighed and pulled a blanket over you before carefully laying back, seeing as he may be stuck there he tried to sleep. A hand resting protectively on your shoulder.

 

i smile in my sleep slightly.i curl up and sleep peacefully with you

 

He managed to fall asleep. The storm clears away by morning.

 

I slowly open my eyes

 

You find the older wizard asleep, you curled up and head against his side.

 

I blush deeply.i decide to shrink so i can get off the bed without waking you.

 

i get to the floor and go back to normal size. i pull the blanket over you, without waking you. i sneak out of my room and go to make breakfast

 

He moves his head a bit but otherwise doesn't wake up.

 

I make coffee, sausages, toast for maverick, and a chocolate chip pancake for me

 

After a while he wakes up to the smell of cooking food. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. "Oh sorry I slept in."

 

"its fine teach" i giggle.

"i made you your favorite breakfast "i smile, setting the food on the table

 

He looked surprised. "Not that I'm complaining but what's the occasion?" He asked jokingly. Normally he was the one to cook everything.

 

"oh nothing..i just felt like since you do alot for me....that i should do something back."i say

 

"Really? Thanks Sam, I appreciate it." He smiled and got a mug of coffee.

 

"yep" i say with a smile. "your welcome maverick" i say shyly

 

He ruffles your hair while going to sit down at the table.

 

"heyyy...."i say with a fake pout but i smile and smooth my hair down

 

"Hey yourself." He teased, before looking over at your pan. "Sam your pancakes are burning..."

 

eep!" i say, going to get my pancakes

 

He shakes his head and smirks, taking a sip of coffee.

 

i put the burnt ones to the side, with a sigh and begin to make a new batch

 

He watches. "So what did you want to do today?" He asked, hopefully not destracting her from her food.

 

"not much i basically got up..i've only made breakfast so far."

 

"Oh I see." He sipped the coffee.

 

yup." i say

 

i finish my pancakes and throw the burnt ones out. ((sadly lol XD))

I sit down and begin to eat

 

He begins eating once you sit down.

 

I eat as well

 

After a while he finished. "Well that was good, thank you."

 

"your very welcome maverick" i say with a smile

 

He got up and took his plate to the sink. Just than there was a knock at the door, confused he went to answer it. He came back with a letter in his hand.

 

i look at you when you come back.."whats that maverick?" i ask curiously, looking at the letter that your holding in your hand

 

"One way to find out..." He opened it and began reading. With an annoyed look he hands the party invitation to you.

 

"huh? whats wrong maverick?" i ask noticing the annoyed look.

I take the invitation...wait....an invitation!?

I look at it/read it."w..wait what?! I'm invited to a...... p..party?"i say surprised.

I look to see who it's from.

 

"Hm....nothing." He straightened up.

"Yes, it's a small gathering for apprentices and their teachers over at the hall in town. They want to take a census of all the magic users in the area than they have drinks and stuff to keep everyone merry after its all done." He explained before looking up at you. 

 

"o..oh...then why do you look a...annoyed about it sir?" i ask, curiously

 

"...I'm just not really a party person....or people person..." He muttered. "It's manditory we go and sign in but do you want to stay for the evening. Last time I went there was food and music plus there will be other students around your age" He had to remember the last census was before he took her in, and social events were good for young ones at her age.

 

"well maverick i've never really been invited to a party before...."i say

 

"t..there w..will?"i ask when you say people my age.

"i'm not sure if i..i can go all..evening.....im nervous...around...people my age....u..unless you stay by my side..." i say

 

He listened to her before speaking. "Of course I'll stay with you; at least than I can count on talking to one interesting person there." He joked. "Don't be worried, it will be fine. I'll be with you the whole time."


	8. Chapter 8

I smile "T...thank you Maverick that means a lot to me..." I say shyly.

 

"It's no problem." He understood her shyness, it's not like he was very social either.

 

"T..thank you Maverick..... So um...when is it?" I ask.

 

He looked at the invite again. Tomorrow evening. Do you have a dress to wear?"

 

"W..well...no...but I..I can picture the dress....Is there a spell that can create what you're thinking in your mind?"

 

"Not really since you can't create matter out of nothing, but I do know one that will form the dress out of material. We could get some fabric from town and I'll show you."

 

"O...okay...so shall we get going then?" I ask.

 

"Sure." He sets his mug in the sink and led you over to the door.

 

*We go to the market. One hour later we arrive back home with some fabric and other stuff.*

 

He sets a piece of extra fabric in front of him to demonstrate the spell. "So this is pretty similar to that transfiguration spell I showed you. Just hold your hand over it and picture the dress clearly." He placed his hand over the fabric, in seconds it shifted into a flower hair tie to match her dress. He hands it to her. "Think you can manage?"

 

I watch you turn it into a flower hair pin. I soon nod. "Yeah I think I can manage." I say with a smile. "I want it to be a surprise Maverick. So I'm gonna go do it in my room if that's okay with you that is."

 

"Sure that's fine, I guess I'll get my own clothes out while you're doing that." He said, leaving you to work on your dress.

 

"Thank you." I say with a smile. I pick up the flower pin and I go into my room. I put my hand over the fabric and picture the dress in my mind...I wait a little and soon open my eyes to a beautiful dress in my arms. I smile happily.

 

Maverick was looking around in his closet. "Now I remember keeping it somewhere...." He mumbles before locating it. He pulls out a navy blue Victorian suit and light blue tie, hanging it up in front of his closet so he could find it tomorrow.

 

I hang up my dress, my cloak would match perfectly with it, I think to myself with a smile.

 

Maverick knocks on your door, asking if you're still okay.

 

"Yeah Maverick I'm fine, don't come in. I don't want you peeking at my dress." I giggle.

 

"Alright I'll be down in the cellar when you're done." He told her, walking off.

 

Okay." I call out. I smile, excited for my first proper party...but I was nervous as well. I come out of my room and go to the table to clean up the dishes and stuff a bit.

 

Maverick went down to get as much quiet time as he could before having to go to the party.

 

*Time Skip to tomorrow*

 

Maverick waited in the living room for you to come out. He was dressed in his suit with his hair tied back in a ponytail."Sam are you almost done?" He asked, not understanding how he done quicker when he had more layers of clothing and the same length of hair to tie down.

 

"Almost!" I call out.

I have the dress on. I am about finished braiding my hair....and done braiding!

I put lipstick on and put my cloak on over top. I pick up the flower hair pin. I come out of my room and come up to you. "...C..can you put this in my h..hair for me...please?" I ask shyly.

He saw her come over and nodded  
He saw her come over and nodded. Taking the pin he placed it in the bottom of her braid. "There, you look absolutely lovely." He commented.

 

I blush slightly. "T..thanks Maverick but you haven't even seen my dress yet...but you will see it when we get there." I smile. "Um...how are we exactly going to arrive there?" I ask. hoping we wouldn't be walking.

 

"What not looking forward to a little hike?" He asked before taking hold of a staff by the table. "Fine I was thinking we'd teleport into town. Now hold on tightly to thins and close your eyes, you'll get dizzy if you don't."

 

"Yeaaah no I'm not." I chuckle a little.

"Okay." *holds onto the staff. "Ready." I say, closing my eyes.

 

"Fair enough." The staff feels warm in your hand and a cold gust of wind blows around you. "Alright you can open your eyes now." Before you was city hall and a line of other sorcerers, wizards, and witches waiting to go inside. 

 

I slowly open my eyes and look around in slight awe...at all the other sorcerers, wizards, and witches. I became very shy and nervous. I stick by your side and put my hood up.

 

Maverick notices you getting nervous and puts a hand on your shoulder, giving you a reassuring smile before you guys walk in line.

 

I look up at you when you put a hand on my shoulder and give you a small smile, still being a bit nervous. I follow, beside you, to the line.

 

When you came to the door Maverick handed over your invite to a man there and he had both of you sign your names. Inside there was music and a table of snacks and drinks. "Well I guess this isn't so bad?..." He muttered to you.

 

"n..no i..i doesn't look to bad.." i whisper."oh you want to see the dress now?" i ask quietly. i push the dress back/ behind me like a cape, showing you my dress

 

He nods. "Oh sure lets see it." He waits and smiles seeing your creation. "You did a fine job on it, and it looks great on you."

 

"t..thanks maverick and same to you. Your outfit suits you." i say shyly

 

"Thanks. You really think so?" It was a nice suit but he still preferred his old clothes.

 

"yeah, of course I do." I say

 

Before he could respond some one called his name. "Oh no..." He groaned as a thin man began walking over.

"Maverick there you are." The man said joyfully, but he stopped and looked at you. "And who's this young lady?

 

i flinch slightly, hearing someone call your name, i turn to see a thin man. i go beside you/i stick to your side.I had become shy.i look at him and was surprised that he looked at me instead of talking to maverick.

 

He stand protectively beside you. "This is Samantha, my apprentice. Now was there something you needed?"

he looked a bit caught off guard after finding out who you were. "O-oh no, nothing. Just wanted to say hi, we'll have a nice night you two." With that he walked off, leaving your teacher with a satisfied smirk.

 

I was confused "maverick who was he? and... its obvious your not a fan of him...so is he a rival or something?" i say

 

"His name is James Bogan. The last census was before I took you in and at the time I had no other apprentices, since then he's been trying to get me to train his son despite my refusal. But no he isn't a rival, I have none of those." He explained.

 

"oh...well why wouldn't you train his son?" i ask

 

"Because he's the most disobedient, reckless, lazy...child I've ever met." He grumbled, avoiding calling the kid a brat.

 

"oh....i see......did you try to teach him and thats how you know he's like that?"i ask

 

"No I was invited to their house and just watched him interact with his parents, which showed me they also didn't displine him much so I wasn't going to risk teaching him something while he was irresponsible."

 

ah...i see...well lets just forget about that for now and.. try to have some fun here..okay?" i say

 

"Yeah that sounds smart." He said and smiled a little.

 

i smile as well.

 

A younger man, about your age came over and tapped you on the shoulder. "Uh hi, I was wondering if you'd like some punch?" He said shyly, showing the two glasses of red fruit punch.

 

The older wizard looked at the boy but waited on your answer.

 

i flinch slightly and turn around.i see that hes my age. i unintentionally begin twirling/playing with a loose strand of my hair

."oh um, sure,..thank you " i say smiling shyly, taking the glass.

 

He smiled as you took the glass. "I'm Mike by the way, is this your first time here?" He asked, extending a hand to shake with her.

 

"im Samantha" i say shyly, doing a curtsey."And y..yes this is my first time here." i say, taking his hand and shaking it

 

"Oh same here, though there doesn't seem to be very many teens around." He said. In his confidence he completely ignored Maverick who was watching him carefully to see if he crossed any line he shouldn't have.

 

"oh..thats cool "i say

 

I glance around, now noticing that there...werent many teens...

 

"oh..i see..I wonder why there aren't many teens here."

 

He nodded. "Yeah guess cause only old-" At that Maverick glared down at him, just a reminder he was still there and could turn him into a bug if he wanted. "O-older and more experienced wizards attend these things, since they've been to more I'm sure." He said, gulping a little nervously.

 

'oh no...he didnt just say old....that isnt good...' i think to myself, but i am relieved when he fixes his mistake."yeah..but i wonder who is the greatest one...i would vote for maverick."i say, giving maverick a smile."your welcome teach"i say with a small giggle, before looking back at mike

 

"Thank you Sam"

The boy looked up at your teacher, who was smiling at your comment. 

"Yeah? Well what magic do you specialize in sir?" He asked.

The older wizard chuckled. "...All of them." This made the kid go slack jaw. "S-so does that mean you can do all of them too?" He asked you.

 

"your welcome "i say, glancing at you, i look back at mike whos jaw dropped.

i was a bit surprised"w..well um...no ..not yet anyway."i say, slightly timid and shy

 

"No but you will soon, especially with how quickly you learn." Maverick told you.

 

i smile,"i guess your right maverick."i say with a shy smile.

 

i look at mike.."so um how old are?" i ask shyly

 

"Oh I'm 16, I'll be seventeen in June. What about you?" He asks.

 

Same Ill be 17 in March though"i smile

 

"Oh neat." He replied with a smile. The music goes a bit slower. "Hey um would you like to dance?" He asked.

 

Maverick's eyes narrowed at him.

 

i take off my cloak,"hey maverick could you-?" i begin to ask

i notice the music go slower...

"i..i um..*blushing*"

i feel someone accidently, or not, bump me forward,"i..i um..yes..."i say shyly.

 

He helped you with your cloak.

Both men looked surprised at your response, however Mike quickly smiled and took hold of your hand, leading you to where the others were dancing. "Oh great, this will be fun than."

 

Maverick didn't stop him, still looking a little surprised.

 

i had dropped my cloak..luckily into maverick's hand, before i was bumped.

 

i blush when he takes my hand. i glance back at maverick with a shy/embarrassed/blush/smile.i was surprised a little as well...

 

"i..i bet it will be fun..t.this is a..actually the first time i...ive d..danced with someone..." i admit, slightly embarrassed

 

Maverick gave you a confused shrug, not knowing what to do but keep an eye on you two.

 

"Me two...well there's a first time for everything." He stated, placing a hand on your back.

 

"t..that is true" i say. i smile shyly at him .i slowly put my hand on his (( where do i put it? his shoulder or back?or where?))

 

He gently sways to the music.

 

Watching them, the wizard gets an idea. Backing off so no one sees him he quickly transforms into a spider and climbs up the wall onto the rafters. Up there he could watch you two and pounce on the kid if he does something he doesn't like as well as avoid anyone talking to him while you're gone.

 

i sway along with him...i blush shyly...

 

He sits and looks down at him annoyed.

 

Mike twirls you once. Though he was the stage feeling of someone glaring at him he ignores it.

 

i smile after im twirled. "you dance pretty well, mike" i say, trying not to be so shy

 

"Thanks you aren't half bad yourself." He said.

 

"thanks...(?)" i say

 

i was unsure if it was a compliment or not.

 

He notices your confusion and tried to make up for it. "S-sorry I meant you're pretty good at this even if it's your first time."

 

oh..well thank you" i say with a shy smile as i keep dancing, pretty gracefully

 

"You're welcome." He said, blushing slightly.

 

I blush shyly.

 

By now, people started to watch.

 

He looks a bit nervous and looks into your eyes, blushing and smiling.

 

i do that same...i begin noticing people watching us and i get nervous...

 

"d..do you know p..people a..are watching" i whisper, glancing around

 

"Uh yeah... Just don't focus on them, focus on me and it will be okay." He smiles gently and holds you closer.

 

Maverick hisses angrily but at his size and distance no one can hear him.

 

i blush slightly"o..okay..."i say, focusing on him

 

I blush shyly when i'm brought closer.

 

He smiles and in a moment of confidence dips you.

 

I allow him to dip me and i smile and blush.

 

He smiles back and blushes as well as he draws you closer. 

 

I smile shyly. I blush even more when he brings me closer

 

He undipped you, leaning closer, caught up in looking at you. 

 

That at was the last straw for the wizard. With some thread he came down, landing on your head, and hissed at the boy as if he would bite. The spider climbs onto your shoulder.

 

Mike yelped in surprise and turns pale white. He lets go off you and backs off. "T-there's... Something on y-your...sh-houlder..."

 

i look into his eyes with a shy smile.

 

i hear a small hiss ,(which snapped me out of gazing into his eyes), followed by a yelp.i flinch slightly from the yelp. "huh?" i say, looking at my shoulder. i was startled for a moment but remember the hiss....and how close me and him were getting...it was maverick....

 

"i can see that someone is on my shoulder, "i say this looking at maverick.

"*sighs then looks back at mike*...well thank you for the dance mike...it was fun."i say with a small blush." i hope to s..see you later."I say, before walking through the crowd, to empty area towards the back.

 

Maverick just gave you an innocent look, or at least as innocent as he could as a spider.

 

The boy looked very confused and terrified. "I'm pretty sure those things are poisonous though... Do you want me to get a news paper and swat-" he was interrupted by angry hissing again.

 

"Uh yeah, same here." He mutters shyly before leaving.

 

"yeah right maverick, get that look off your face...did you have to be a spider though?"i ask. i sit down on a chair and set you on the one next to me."please change back before you get squished or something."i sigh."he probably thinks im crazy now...im going to get a drink maverick.....please behave....wow never thought i ever say that to you..heh.." i chuckle slightly, then i sigh. i walk to the punch bowl.

 

He looks away, in his mind he saw none of actions as wrong and being a spider was the best way to do them. He smirked remembering the looking on the kids face.

 

He changes back and remains silent though he looks very unamused.

 

At the punch bowl Mike was pouring a drink when he spots you. "Uh is your 'little friend' still around?" He asks nervously.

 

"not with me currently...he is in the corner.....um im sorry about that...it was my teacher, maverick...."i say, rubbing the back of my neck. ^^; "i don't think he liked us getting so close or something.." i say embarrassed

 

"i must've sounded crazy earlier, huh? ^^;" i say

 

"Oh geeze, you sure he isn't your dad or something. It's fine though." He said handing you a drink.

 

"No you were alright, I thought it was cool you were all scared of a spider. Though you probably know it was your teacher huh?"

 

"i know right"i giggle. I take the drink and drink it.i put the glass down."i was a bit startled at first but i put the pieces together, realizing it was him.

 

"you know..he really isnt that bad once you get to know him, hes just protective of his students...hey um...i was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time..."i say shyly "But you should be careful because i just learned how to tranform and i may just show up as some sort of animal..hehe"i say, slightly joking

 

"Hehe yeah." He said nervously. "Uh hang out, sure. I guess we have some time though while he's in time out."

 

"im wouldnt turn into a spider though....im sorry...i was just trying to make a joke/tease..im kinda new to this....i..i've never was talked to by people my age...."i sigh

 

"if you dont want to hang out thats f..fine..too."i say glancing down.

 

"yeah...i am actually surprised hes staying there..thats weird huh? the teacher listening to the student" i chuckle.

 

"You weren't why not?" He asked, concerned.

 

"Oh no I do want to hang out, I do. It just surprised me after how childish I acted that you wanted to be around me more." He assured You.

 

He glanced up to see the man by himself, glaring back. "Maybe though I take it his inst much of the social type."

 

"i d..dont know why but i still dont really have any friends except for maverick..."

"you do?, thank you. and you weren't acting childish at all,"i smile"if anything, it was me who was being childish."i say

 

i look towards maverick, i give hime a look that says' be nice and stop glaring'

 

"yes, hes not really the social type....i try to be but i dont really have much practice with being social either.."i say ^^;

 

"Oh."

"Of course I do. And I don't think you were childish at all." He smiled.

 

Maverick quickly gave her a look back that said 'who, me?' And looked away offended, twirling his thumbs.

 

"That right? I could help you than, though I'm not that good at talking to people myself..." 

 

"thank you...i think your good at it mike" i say with a shy smile

 

"Oh it's no problem. Really? Well thanks, you're a really sweet girl Samantha." He says blushing.

 

"your welcome...and t..thank you...y..your a r..really nice guy mike.."i say blushing too

 

"Oh it's no problem...thank you." He smiled shyly.

 

Maverick rolled his eyes and sighed, not understanding kids these days.

 

"y..your welcome mike"i say. i push my glasses up

 

"H-hey Sam, is it okay if I try something?" Very carefully he placed a hand under her chin and softly kissed her on the lips. She was just so beautiful and kind, he'd wanted to kiss her on the dance floor.

 

Maverick's eyes widened as he looked over before going into a cold glare. He got up and began walking over.

 

The punch still in Mikes cup turned into ice sharps out of no where.

 

Sure but wha-?"I begin to say but im stop when he put a hand on my chin and kissed...me...

 

I was surprised, i blush deeply....was I really being kissed? 

 

My eyes are half open...but not for long....

 

I close my eyes and kiss along with him.I embrace/ am happy about this new found feeling...

 

Although...It felt like someone was looking/glaring right at us.

 

He feels how cold the cup is and just sets it on the table, concentrating on you.

 

He closes his eyes and completely melts in your embrace. He stays like that for a while till he hears someone clear their thought and feels someone glaring. He looks up and turns completely red, pulling away. "I-I'm sorry sir....I was....s-she didn't!!" He begins stuttering.

 

Maverick doesn't respond, just looking between the two kids.

 

I was the same ..until I suddenly hear a clearing of the throat.I open my eyes and look up and I turn red. I pull away as when."m..maverick...he wasnt......its not how i..it l..looks....we weren't just...I..its n..not what you..t..think!!"I say embarrassed((no word to describe the feeling lol XD)), stuttering even more than mike

 

"Oh so this boy wasn't just kissing you?" He growls. 

 

He.....W..well...I..I um........maybe....."I say, looking down

 

"Than it is what I think. You kissed someone you met not even five minutes ago." He continued.

 

"And you..." He looks at Mike darkly.

 

"I'm very sorry sir, it was just a kiss I swear!! please don't hurt me "

 

I stay quiet and look down.

 

I look up and gulp quietly when you look at mike darkly. "M..maverick it was...only a kiss...I promise. .n..nothing more. .."I say quietly after mike was done talking

 

He doesn't have a response for you, only mumbling. He moves you a few inches away from him.

 

"Do Not do it again." He warns the boy. "Or else." He walks off, satisfied to see Mike nod frantically in terror.

 

I let him move me away.

 

I watch him leave."sorry..about him..but....I think he may be right..we only known each other for five minutes. ....but im glad to have a friend my age now, so thank you mike"I smile

 

"Y-yeah you're right. I'm glad too." He smiles.

 

I smile, " so where is your teacher?" I ask, curious

 

He looks around. "Uh somewhere around here. Probably busy visiting with someone or going on about something."

 

"okay so what magic have you learned so far?"

 

"Well he's a retired healer so he has me working with potions." He told you. "Yours said earlier he doesn't have a specialization right? He teaches you everything?"

 

Oh that sounds cool. What kinds of potions do you know how to make?" I ask

"Yep he sure does"

 

"Simple healing ones for like sore throats than I know a transforming potion." He explained.

 

"oh that sound really cool" i smile 

 

"Hm sometimes it is. It's mostly a lot of concentrating and measuring." He said. "Do you have a favorite lesson he taught you?"

 

"oh...im not sure actually.....oh! um..i think it may be.....the shrinking spell" i say shyly

 

"A shrinking spell huh? That is pretty cool, what do you use that for?"

 

"yep...well I actually not sure.. but i use it as entertainment for me and my teacher.

 

"Entertainment?.... Oh can you shrink any one than?" He asks, thinking of something fun they could do.

 

"...well... i know how to shrink myself...but i know how to perform hypnosis on someone else." i say ^^;

 

"Oh I see, I was going to ask if you could shrink me." He said with a shy smile.

 

"oh...well....um...for one thing i highly doubt that maverick would like that and plus....we are in public...not the best place to be shrunk...if you know what i mean mike.." i say

 

"Well yeah, but I meant some other time. Like we shrink ourselves and go on a little adventure, pun intended." He told you. "But you're right, your teacher would probably dislike me more if I asked you to do that."

 

Maybe...maybe but until I learn how to shrink others..you'll have to enjoy a small me"how about tomorrow we meet up somewhere?"

 

He nodded. Alright than, we just need to think of a time and place now."

 

....probably early morning...and we live in/right outside of the forest"i say 

 

"Alright, I know where that is. Can we meet up tomorrow?" he asked.

 

"maybe..... but ill have try to see if maverick will even allow me to hang out with you....especially after what he saw....^^;" i say

 

"Oh yeah, I don't want you getting in trouble." He said.

 

An small, older man began walking up to them. He looked like one of those little grandpas who made toys and wood works. "Micheal I believe it's time we begin heading home now. " He took notice of you and smiled warmly. "Oh Mike you made a friend! Hello young lady I'm Doctor Smiths, Mike's teacher."

 

Maverick began walking over, noticing what he assumed to be the boy's teacher.

 

"hello sir, I'm Samantha, apprentice to maverick*curtseys* its nice to meet you" i say with a warm shy smile.

 

"Well hello Samantha, it's nice to meet you as well." He bowed. "Where is your teacher?"

 

"Here sir, my names Maverick." To your surprise he acts pretty civil, shaking the older man's hand. Almost in an instant Smiths was chatting away as he politly listened.

 

"Looks like we're not leaving just yet than?" Mike tells you.

 

i watch, a bit surprised indeed.

i giggle quietly, "i guess so " i say with a smile.

 

He smiles and waits for the men to finish. His teacher calls him to come. "Remember to ask him. I'll wait for you by the forest and if I don't see you by morning I'll know he said no." Mike told you before following behind him.

 

"i will. Bye mike!, bye Doctor Smith!" i say, waving a little. I then turn to maverick.

 

"So what now?" He asks with an innocent smile. His mood 'mysteriously' improves one the boy was out of the picture.

 

"care for a dance, teach?" i ask, smiling slightly...

 

"Sure." He takes your hand and leads you to the dance floor. He places his hand on your shoulder, since he was a bit taller, and began. He moves looked a little more practiced and smoother than Mikes.

 

I smile shyly as I dance with you."your very good at dancing, despite you saying you don't go out much" i say with a smile

 

" Thank you. Seems you're a quick learner even on the dance floor." He commented

 

He smiled and continued to sweep you off your feet.

 

I smile shyly. I was having a ball..We dance and some watch.

 

For once he didn't care that others were watching him, he was actually enjoying this. Spending time with you and making you happy.

 

i smile shyly. "thank you so much for being my teacher maverick" i say 

 

He smiled warmly. "Thank you for being my student Samantha."

 

"y..your welcome maverick" i say with a shy smile

 

He continues dancing with you. After a while some people begin to leave.

 

We dance until the song ends."hey maverick should we start heading out?"i ask

 

"That may be a good idea, alright." He gives you his arm before walking out side.

 

i take his arm and take my cloak and put it on.

 

You two walk outside. He puts his cane infront of you two and instructs you to do the same thing as before. When you open your eyes you're back home.


	9. Chapter 9

i put my hand on the staff and close my eyes...Soon opening them and seeing that we are home

 

He sits back on the couch, or falls back, and sighs. "Well that was enough social interaction for a while."

 

i giggle"hehe does that mean your tired of interacting with me?" i ask with a fake pout, before smiling again

 

He looked up. "Oh I'd never get tired of you." He replied with a smile.

 

i smile"thats good..hey maverick....can i ask you something?" i ask, slightly nervous

 

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, becoming serious as he saw her getting nervous.

 

"i..i was w..wondering..i..if m..maybe...i..could....hang out w..with..m..mike... and you c..could hang out with....his t..teacher?" i ask

 

For a long time he remained quiet and gave you a hard look, thinking. "When and where were you planning to see him next?" He asked, not giving you a yes or no yet.

 

The silence makes me more nervous "....w..well i..i was t..thinking..maybe ...around here?....they could come here ..or we could go to them...i was also thinking about...oh..i dont know...tommorrow..or the next day..."

^^;

 

"And you're inviting his teacher so you two can be alone and I'm stuck distracted by Chatty Cathy. No no, if you're planning I little play date than I wish to be present so he doesn't do something....regrettable." He says with a dark smirk.

 

"um...i told him that you were right about the kissing thing...that we shouldn't have because we knew each other for not too long.....and i thought you got along with the teacher..and get that dark smirk off your face mr. oh..and that little spider thing you did...you embarrassed not only him......but me..."i say slightly sad with a small sigh, before walking off to my room, locking the door.

 

His face went blank as you scolded him and left. "Sam wait." He stood in front of the door. "Samantha I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to embarrass you I swear. I'm really sorry...."

 

i changed into my nightgown and hang my dress up.I sigh....I hear you approach and then talk..I listen, then sigh

 

"i..its fine maverick....

 

"*mutters:* i should be used to it by now anyways....."i mutter extremely quietly

 

He remains quiet, hearing you mutter something. With a sigh he walks off to the cellar where he starts writing a letter. Using a teleportation spell he sends it to Mikes teacher, requesting the boy visit tomorrow. Than he waits for a response letter.

 

In your room there's a tapping at your window.

 

I go sit on my bed.... I suddenly hear a tapping. I get up and look at/out my window

 

A very familiar little pixie stood outside the window. She looked up at her with a concerned look, no mischief at all. "Hello friend. How are you?"

 

i gasp slightly seeing her, taking a step back out of reflex....

"Chamo?......what you doing here?"i ask.....

 

She leans on the glass. "Oh uh just came to see how you were, I heard your wizard looking for you a while back so I've been looking for you..." She states.

 

"thats all? well thanks but the reason why he was looking for me was because he thought i left because i believed what you said....which was a lie..."i say, folding my arms and turning away.

 

"thanks for your concern but im fine with maverick.we actually just got back from a wizards party."i say gesturing to the dress hanging up, with my still with my back to the window....

 

"oh....." She said in a quiet voice.

 

"If you're fine than why'd you lock the door on him?" She asked a bit skeptically.

 

because i needed to change into my nightgown...."i say.

 

"And he was outside the door apologizing because he did something to your night gown?" She said back.

 

...no....at the party...he embarrassed a guy-friend i made and in doing that embarrassed me a little.i overreacted..but you better get going before he finds out that you're here/hears you're here."

 

"What did he do?" She looked down when you told her to go. "It doesn't matter to me if he finds me, I have no where else to go."

 

"*tells her what happened*.....and what do you mean you dont have anywhere to go?"

 

"Oh I see..." She grows quiet. "Well because I let you go free my hive kicked me out so I've just been fluttering here and there... But this guy friend of yours, what's he like." She said, eager to change the subject.

 

"oh....i'm sorry to hear that....well..um h..hes cute....charming....nice...but maverick doesnt like him...he acts like my dad at times heh...."i say slightly chuckling

 

"well....if you meet me tomorrow night....maybe i can help you okay?" i say

 

"Its fine, it's probably better this way. Oh how great...will he still let you see him? It makes sense he acts like that..." 

 

"You would, oh thank you friend Samantha. I'm just grateful you spoke to me after what I did, if there's anything I can do for you please ask anytime." She said.

 

"i think he will let me see him maybe...and your welcome...but you should be going before maverick sees you...he most likely doesnt trust you still..." i say

 

"Well if he doesn't I know a way to sneak him over."

 

"Alright, I'll be off than. Stay safe friend Sam." She says as she prepares to flutter off.

 

"thank you, see you tomorrow." i say, waving 

 

She smiles and waves back before flying away.

 

Back in the cellar, a Maverick got the reply back. And in short the other wizard agreed Mike could come over tomorrow morning.

 

i yawn after she left. i pick up a pencil and my note pad. i sit down on my bed and flip to a blank page. i write down a list.

 

\- Wood/planks

\- Glass

\- Metal

\- Cloth

\- Bark

And other items.

 

Maverick comes back upstairs and slips the reply from Mike's teacher under her door before going to his room, closing and locking the door be find him.

 

i hear foot steps and i close my note pad.i put on my bedside table. i get up and see a paper that was slipped under the door.i pick it up and read it..

 

I smile, i couldnt believe maverick actually did that for me. i glance at the door and then at the paper. i go back to my bed and put it on my bedside table. i get into bed and lay down.i turn off my light and soon fall asleep

 

Maverick stay in bed, he couldnt believe he did that either but hopefully it made up for embarrassing you.

 

The next morning, around the time you were up and dressed, there was a knock on the door. Mike stood outside.

 

i walk to the door and open it."hi mike/ come on in" i say with a smile

 

"Oh hi Sam...uh your teacher isn't up yet is he?" He asks.

 

You hadn't seen Maverick come out yet that morning, so he was either still in bed or didn't want to be out while Mike was there.

 

"nope i don't think he is yet.."i say

 

 

"Oh should we wait than or do you think he'll be fine with just a note?" He asked.

 

....well....i wish we could just leave a note but...probably not the best idea...but....we can do something right outside the house...."

 

"Oh alright, what do you want to do outside than?" He asks.

 

...well..i could show you some magic"

 

"Would you, that would be so cool. I actually brought one of the potions I was working on to show you if you wanted." 

 

"what does the potion do and..i thought your teacher was coming?"

 

"It makes different plants area depending on the seeds or petals you add." He looked up. "Oh Dr. Smith said he was busy and said I could go on my own while he worked." The boy told her, seems his teacher was rather laid back.

 

"that sounds cool."

 

"actually...do you want to help me with something? i actually have to go to market and buy a few things. we can leave a note for maverick since its only the market we are going to."i say

 

i have my notepad in my satchel

 

"That sounds fun, sure. I can pick up supples for other stuff." He agrees. 

 

i nod and go right a note and put it on the door.

 

He waits for you to write the note before opening the door. "Shall we than?"

 

"yes we shall" i say, going out the door

 

He follows beside you on the way to the market, it's a bit crowded so he stays close to you.

 

I walk to the appropriate shops to get the supplies on the list on/in my notepad

 

"So what's this stuff for?" He asks, helping you carry some of it. It looked more like building supplies than magic equipment.

 

well...im gonna use a spell on this stuff....is pretty similar to a transfiguration spell that i used to make my dress. All you need are the materials and then you picture what you want,clearly, in your mind."i say with a smile

 

"Oh I see, what are you going to transfigured it to though?" He asked.

 

"its ...a secret sorry......"is all i say

 

"Oh okay, I guess I can't help than..." He says, trying not to sound too sad.

 

"sorry...but your already helping me with this by coming with me to market and helping me carry this stuff...And i truly do appreciate it mike." i say with a smile.

 

Mike perked up a bit and smiled."Oh okay, I'm just happy to be useful. I'm a bit clumsy sometimes so I guess this is best." He replied.

 

"good..well i think this is everything... lets head back okay mike?" i say

 

"Yeah that sounds good." Just as he started walking a small boy came up and tugged your cloak. 

"Miss, pweaze help me. I lost my mommy and can't find her." The child said, looking like he was on the verge of crying.

 

"huh?"i say, turning/ looking down.i kneel down to the boy."oh course ill help you but first let me give you a hug to help you feel better okay?" i say. i gently hug the small boy. i soon end the hug

 

i glance up to mike."mike can you take that stuff home for me please"

 

i turn back to the boy "okay now lets go look for her okay?...what is your name?"

 

He sniffles and hugs her back. He waits patiently as you talk to your friend.

 

"Oh sure. I'll meet you there than." He takes them and walks to the house. Once at the door he realizes your teacher was still at home and he'd be facing him alone, he gulped. Hopefully he was still asleep or at least a slow runner.

 

The boy nods. "It's Clematis, miss." 

 

"okay clematis, what does your mom look like?" i ask

 

"Uh...she's short and has long hair..." He tries describing the woman.

 

"okay... where was the last place you saw her?" i ask

 

"In da woods, we were picking herds." He told her, pointing to the ones close by.

 

"hmm..i wonder if she wandered around and found my home?....maybe we should check."

 

He shrugged. "We were wandewing into the fowest.... W-what if a monster ate mommy!?" The boy began sobbing again.

 

"no no no....no crying. its okay..im sure your mom is fine, she probably wandered to my teacher's home ok. so, please wipe away those tears ok? "i say, gently wiping away a tear on his cheek, with a gentle smile

 

He nods and sniffles before hugging her hand. 

 

Suddenly there was a low growl from behind you. A large black jaguar stood, fangs bare.

 

"Ah Monsters!!" The boy let go of your hand and ran like lightning behind a tree.

 

i turn around and gulp slightly. "stay back Clematis i got this.." i say. i stand my ground..i close my eyes and slowly open then, looking the jaguar in the eyes, using hypnosis

 

Little Clematis was already hiding behind the tree.

 

The hypnosis didn't seem to hold any effect, however the jaguar had stopped growling and pulled you away from the forest by your cloak.

 

"oh ....crap!"i say when it doesn't work. i was caught off guard/ by surprise when it stopped growling and grabbed my cloak."h..hey!-"i say before being pulled away

 

"w..wait what are you doing?! clematis get out of the forest you cant stay there alone!"i call out, struggling, before being pulled out of the forest

 

The cat seemed to scoff and continue to drag pull you away. It started heading in the direction of....your house? Why would it be going there...unless...

 

I was slightly confused at the scoff for a moment...then...it hit me.."m..maverick?" i say

 

The cat stopped and looked at her with those familiar blue eyes. His ears went back as you figured it out.

 

"w..why d..did you do that? i was trying to help that boy find his mother ...."i say, i struggling, slightly upset...

 

He shifted back into his human form and was about to answer you when someone else started calling your name. Mike came running over, out of breath. "Sorry Sam, I-I tried to stop him..." He said, now closer you could see a couple of scratches on his arm, looking a little like claw marks.

 

i turn to mike, my eyes widen I see the scratches. My eyes tear up and i immediately look at maverick....."h..how...c...could you..?....w..why m..maverick...."i say....i turn away..."i..i can't believe you....."

 

"don't follow me..."i say running away, into the forest that surrounds us

 

His eyes widened. "Wait Sam I didn't do that! Just listen will you?!" He says.

 

He looked at Mike. "I told you to stay at the house!" He scowled before running after you. The boy followed.

 

"Sam please wait, you're in danger! You need to get home right now!"

 

"n..no! t..the only d..danger i..im in... i..is you!...."i say, sprinting, pushing branches and stuff out of my way as i run

 

"What?! Sam I know you don't mean that; come on its me you're talking about! Do you honestly not trust me?!" He said running after her. Once he was close enough he picked her up under the arms to get her to stop.

 

i dont listen. i keep running. I suddenly feel you lift me up. i use the shrink spell and drop, landing safely.I sprint through the grass.

 

"Sam stop!" He runs forward, scooping you up in his hand, holding you this time so you don't wiggle free but still not crushing you either.

 

"Maverick stop, you'll hurt her!" Mike shouts behind him.

 

"Quiet I've had enough, no more games! I'm ending this right now!" He growls, a short black sword appears in his other hand.

 

"eep!" i yelp, as im surrounded by darkness... i struggle slightly but i know i cant escape.i curl up. 

 

My eyes widen when i hear those words" m..maverick! w..what a..are you d..doing?!"i ask in a panick, not seeing the sword since i was in your enclosed hand."i..if you h..hurt m..mike anymore I'll never forgive you maverick!" i say, struggling again

 

"I'm keeping you safe." He murmured back. "Mike will be fine, now please stay home and out of trouble." 

 

The darkness lifted and you were back in your room, human sized. suddenly something flew into your shoulder; it was Chamomile hugging you. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She said sniffling.

 

"but-"i begin to say...but before i could say anything else i find myself in my room, sitting on my bed. i sigh, looking down slightly, i flinch barely when i feel something touch my shoulder. i look at my shoulder..."c..cham?i say.

 

"i..i don't know whats going on..."i say with a sigh..."a..are you alright Cham..?"i ask

 

"I'm fine, but it's you I was worried for. That's why I came here-" She paused when she noticed how off you looked. "What happened Sam?"

 

I..I don't k..know w..whats going on...i was trying to help a little boy named Clematis, find his mom.....maverick dragged me home saying I was in danger.....And mike had a scratch on him but maverick said it wasn't him.....and he teleported me h..home...and...and ..i just dont know whats going on! ..." i say holding my head in my hands, beginning to cry...

 

"Oh Sam don't cry; but you were in danger. You see Maverick-" She starts to talk but is distracted when someone else teleports in the room.

 

"There it's done." Maverick sighs, leaning against the wall. He's still holding the sword in his hand, both have specks of blood on them.

 

Of what?...and-" I suddenly see maverick in the room, quickly moving some of cloak over cham..

My eyes widen when I see the bloody sword. I turn paler than my normal skin color. I begin to shake.

 

Chamomile gives a small yelp as she's covered.

 

"Now Sam just listen, it's not what you think okay..." He said, seeing your reaction. His sword disappears and he walks over to you.

 

i tremble/shake, frozen. I open my mouth but no words come out....Tears still going down my face...

 

When you come towards me i say,"t..then w..what is it maverick! what is it supposed to look like?!" i say, shaking

 

Cham poked out of your cloak, intervening. "As I was trying to say; I overheard that another pixie was coming after you, a shapeshifter. He takes the form of kids and lures people into the woods. I came to warn you but you were still out, Maverick went to get you while Mike fae proofed the house."

 

"t.....then h..how did you get in cham?" i ask..."and why did mike have scratches on him?"

 

"I knocked on the door." She said bluntly.

 

"I don't have cuts..." Mike replied in the doorway, he looked just as he had in town. "Sam are you okay?"

 

I mean if he fairy proofed the house how did you get in?" i asked.

 

I sigh and hold my head in my hands.....shaking my head..."ugh..."

 

"He proofed it after I came in." She explained.

 

"Well how about you two explain everything while I take care if the rest of the house and wash..." Maverick said before leaving.

 

i sigh....

"i need to rest...my head hurts..."i groan

 

"Alright, I guess I'll go home. I'll come see you tomorrow, feel better Sam." Mike told her, giving her a quick hug before leaving.

 

Cham was the only one left in the room.

 

i hug him back."see ya...."

 

"oh!... cham i almost forgot..stay here and I'll be right back."i say. I get up and go to the supplies, touching it and imagining a small little home.

 

i then pick it up and walk back into the room with it behind my back."close your eyes"i say

 

The pixie nodded and waited. She closed her eyes. "Just tell me when to open them."

 

i set it on the bed in front of her. "okay open..."i say, hoping she would like it

 

She opened them and stared in awe. "OhMyGoodness!! Sam this is wonderful, did you really make this for me?!" She said, flying around to look at it.

 

i slowly and shyly nod."d..do you like it?" i ask, hopeful, sitting down on my bed, watching

 

"I love it, thank you!" She flies over and hugs you. "Will you be able to set it up near by, since now your teacher knows about me.....?"

 

i gently hug her back, "your welcome .."i say

 

"yes i can ....do you want it in my room?"

 

"Yes please, if that's fine." She replied, enjoying the hug.

 

"That's fine.how about i put it on my desk for now?" i ask

 

She nods and flies over to the desk, waiting her you. The little pixie was practically jumping in excitement.

 

i carefully pick up the house and go over to my desk, setting it down

 

She looks around it again and than inside. She had never really had a space of her own so she was absolutely thrilled by the house.

 

i smile, happy that she likes it so much.

 

She comes back out and gives you a little bow. "Thank you again friend Sam. So what should we do now?"

 

well...im kinda tired... but im nervous to because i'm afraid that ....something will get me....since im in danger....i know i sound like a little kid...i shouldn't be scared"i say with a sigh, i sit on my bed

 

"I watched your friend put up protections around the house and I will be here beside you... If you wish I could get your teacher to help watch over you....unless you'd rather he not be here. Maybe he could sit by the door and I'll sit by your desk and keep watch." She suggested.

 

"that sounds good thank you so much Cham."i say 

i yawn a little and get up and get under my covers. i put my glasses on my bedside table."can you go get him?" i ask

 

She nods and flies into the other room. After a while she brings the wizard over and tells him to sit by the door and stand guard.

 

He just nods and does as he's told. He still had his sword but it seemed he had cleaned it and put on a simple black shirt.

 

"thanks...g...good night guys.."i say before closing my eyes and falling asleep

 

"No problem, night~" Cham replied in a sing song voice and took a seat at the edge of the desk; the wizard mumbling out a similar response. 

 

However after a few hours he looked to find the pixie passed out, asleep. Figures, he managed remain alert till morning and thankfully there wasn't any incidents to hear of.

 

When morning arrives, i slowly open my eyes and sit up, with a yawn and a stretch. i look around

 

Everything seems pretty normal aside for the pixie curled up on your desk and the wizard still sitting against your door frame, looking down the hall way.

 

i put my glasses on and get out of bed.i go sit beside maverick."thank you maverick...and...im sorry about yesterday..."

 

He glances at you. "No problem... It's fine, don't worry about it..." He replied quietly.

 

i frown"n..no maverick...i..it not fine....."i say sadly.

 

He shrugs. ".....It's not like I can really blame for all that... It's fine, really....

 

"no...no its not fine maverick.....i didn't really mean it ok....p..please forgive me..and dont be sad.."i say

 

i close my eyes and imagine me as a black and white kitten. i morph and climb into your lap. i curl up and look up at you

 

"Sam, really I'm okay-" He pauses and looks down at his lap. He gives in and smiles softly, petting you behind the ear. "I forgive you, I know you didn't mean any of that..."


	10. Chapter 10

i purr and rub up against your stomach when you pet behind my ear.i smile slightly

 

That earns a small laugh from him as he continues to pet you. Luckily you were small enough you didn't bug the cuts he had bandaged under his shirt.

 

i lick you hand, as a thank you. i playfully paw at your stomach to see if i could tickle you, unaware of your cuts

 

 

"Awe you're welcome Kitten." He doesn't seem to mind the pawing until you hit on of the cuts, to which he tenses up. "Ah S-Sam please don't do that...."

 

 

i flinch slightly, i then tilt my head, a bit worried. i morph into small me and lift up your shirt slightly. i gasp, putting my hands over my mouth, taking a step back slightly, "maverick..your hurt.." i say

 

 

He sighs as you lift his shirt. Though he had them bandaged, just by his reaction to touch and a few dots of blood on them one could tell they were still raw. "It's not that bad Sam....Plus I've had tons of scratches like this if not worse, it's no big deal...." He tries telling you.

 

 

"maverick don't you tell me that!...it is bad!..."i say, folding/crossing my arms.

 

"....no... I'm fine I swear, they're just a bit raw is all.......I'll be fine." He tries to assure you.

 

 

i fold my arms" no you are not ok maverick, your not fooling me...stay right here."i say

 

I jump off you and run into my room, to my desk. "CHAM!"i yell up

 

 

"Hm..... I can put medicine on them if it assures you...." He mumbled, watching you walk off.

 

The pixie jumped up. "Yes I wasn't Asleep!!" She looked down at you. "Oh morning...you're small again?"

 

 

"oh whoops almost forgot ^^; "i say slightly embarrassed. I reverse the spell and return to normal size."i need you to help take care of maverick, i saw he has raw wounds on his stomach...he keeps trying to tell me hes fine...but...im not so sure.."i say

 

"Oh okay, I'll watch him while you grab some medicine." she replies, flying off the desk.

 

"I AM fine!" Maverick mumbles out loud.

 

"maverick..you are not fine!"i say

 

i go to the kitchen and get you some medicine.

 

"I think I'd know if I was fine!" He grumbles back. Cham sits on his head to make certain he doesn't move.

 

i bring the medicine to maverick..."but teach...i want you to get better and its probably my fault your hurt anyway...so can you please take this and rest...for me?"i say, i looked like i was pleading slightly.

 

He grumbles but finally nods, pulling off his shirt and removing the bandage from his stomach, wrist, and shoulder. The cuts were skin deep and a bit red around them.

 

 

I gasp"maverick....those look....really deep..........ok, maverick i am going to take care of you today okay..and please don't argue with me.....i want you to go lay down after you take that medicine alright?" i say

 

"Hm........" He takes the bottle and takes a swig of it, grimacing at the taste before handing it back. As horrid as the stuff was, it was already quick at work on the wounds. Making them less red. "Yes Dr Samantha.." Cautiously he stands up.

 

 

good now would you like some chicken soup?"i ask wanting to help you

 

 

".....sure, soup sounds good. Thanks." He replied, remembering he hadn't eaten in a while. "Do you want help with any preparing any of it?"

 

 

"no maverick i got it you just go rest okay?"i say

 

 

"Okay...." He walks to his room and lays on his bed, looking at some of the cuts to see them close up and fade a bit. Maverick lays his head back on the pillow and sighs.

 

Chamomile flies onto your shoulder. "Okay, so what do we do first~"

 

 

"make some chicken soup first" i say, getting out what i need.

 

 

Cham nodded and watched her from the kitchen counter, providing help when needed.

 

 

We soon finished the soup. "okay im going to take it up to him, can you begin to clean up?" i ask/say

 

 

"Yep~" She said happily while putting some of the stuff away.

 

He was still laying back, almost ready to fall asleep when he heard your footsteps and sat up.

 

i walk to your door and slowly open then door."m..maverick?...i..i have your soup.."i say, slowly coming in.

i set down your soup on the bedside table."i hope feel better teach..."i say. i give a small kiss on your forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind me, gently

 

"Alright thanks." He gives you a small smile. "I'm not sick or anything Sam, I just have a couple scrapes-" He shuts up immediately as you kiss him and leave. The wizard was by no means used to being cared for; he normally only looked after himself or, occasionally, someone else so this was new and odd to him. Nonetheless he took up the bowl and started eating.

 

i sigh and then walk to the kitchen to start helping cham with cleaning up.

 

 

She did pretty well, just leaving you to put the heavy stuff (well heavy to her) away. "You okay friend Sam?" She asks, hearing you sigh.

 

"yeah..im fine."i say, cleaning up the rest of the stuff."thanks for your help by the way"i say

 

She seemed a bit skeptical but nodded. "Ah it's no problem~" Than there was a knock on the door, she flew over and looked through the small window. "Oh its a Mike..." She called to you. "What's the password?"

 

"Wait you were serious about that?!" The boys voice called back.

 

"Yeah that's Mike."

 

 

i giggle. i come to the door. "cham can you go to maverick that mike is here?" i ask.

 

"Okay~" She flies off, leaving you two alone.

 

"Hey Sam, I can't stay too long but I got something for you." He hands you a small bag. Inside is a grey blue pebble with a hole in the center and a red string through it so the owner could wear it.

 

 

"for me? you didnt have to mike."i say, taking the bag.i open it and look in. i gasp, putting my hand infront of my mouth,"oh mike...it so, pretty. thank you mike"i say, looking up at him with a smile

 

 

"Yeah, I saw it at the market on the way here and the owner proved it was genuine. I thought it might make you feel a little better after yesterday." He told her, smiling widely at her surprise. "It's called A Seeing Stone and it lets you see past everything from invisibility to disguises." Mike explained.

 

 

"thank you so much mike. this will definitely come in handy."i say.

 

i give him a quick hug." well i guess ill see you later, thanks for the gift mike"i say with a smile.

 

 

"It's no problem I'm glad you like it." He hugs you back before walking to the door. 

"You're welcome. Yeah I'll see you later this afternoon." He said before leaving.

 

"Oh sorry Sam, the wizard was asleep by the time you sent me and I couldn't wake him." Cham muttered as she came back. Than she noticed the object in your hand. "Oh clever, a seeing stone. Have you tested it out yet?"

 

 

i close the door."oh its okay cham he needs the rest.i take the necklace out of the bag. i put the bag in the pocket. "no but i am now"i say with a smile, putting it on./or i then put it on

 

 

Cham smiles and turns into a young girl, like she had that night you asked to be unshrunk. "Okay look at me through the stone." Once you do you don't see a girl but the pixies normal form. So it really did work!

 

i do so and smile"yup it works alright."i say.

 

 

She changes back and smiles. "Very cool, do you think we'd see anything if we looked out the window.

 

 

"maybe..maybe..lets give it a try"i say, going to the window.i look through the stone

...

 

 

You could see specks of different colored light flutter around the forest outside, shimmering in the sun. "You see them too now?"

 

 

i gulp slightly..."y...yeah....."i say nervously....

 

"hmm....you know what...i need to be more prepared to defend myself...magic wise..."i say taking a step back. i go to my room and grab a few of my books. i come back and go sit on then couch, cleaning off the small coffee table.

 

She looks at you curious, but after what happened before she kind of understood why you would be so nervous about fae.

 

She flies over to the table and sits next to you. "You sure it's a good idea to try any of this without your teacher present?"

 

i sigh, looking over at her. "maverick isn't always gonna be there to protect me cham...and i dont like to use my dagger unless the enemy is on top of me and its a life or deal situation or something...i need to do this....*glances at window.* ...before its too late...."i say. And with that i open a spell book and resume where me and maverick left off.

 

She hesitantly nods and watches you. The next spell was object transfiguration; turning one item into another. In the book it showed a tea cup being turned into a shield.

 

i take a deep breathe and exhale. i decide to start out simple. i get a pen, put it on the coffee table. I focus on turning it into a branch

 

It moves a little before it morphs into a metal twig, but not the real thing. 

 

Cham stays quiet and watches you, not sure how to encourage you. "Oh uh almost there, try again..."

 

 

i sigh be try my best to stay calm..i try once more

 

This time around the color and texture changes, a thin maple branch sits before you.

 

 

yes! now... lets try something bigger...any ideas?" i ask cham

 

 

"Oh uh...... A chair maybe?" She said not sure what you could turn that into.

 

 

okay. ill try a chair."i say put the branch on the floor. i focus and attempt to turn it into a chair

 

 

She nods and watches. It's slow going but after a while the branch did for a chair. "Guess it helped they were made out of the same material now."

 

 

...okay...lets try different materials then."i say. "wait..the pen wasnt the same material as the branch though"

 

"No but the branch is wood and the chair is wood, you understand or 'wood' you like another explanation." The pixie said with a giggle.

 

"haha ha funny"i smile

 

 

"I know. But anyway, do you know how to change it back to its original form. That may be important." She replies 

 

 

i know a reversal spell"i say.

 

i use the reversal spell on the chair

 

 

It shrinks and morphs back into a pen. "Well then that answers my question." She turns to look at the booK, looking at what spell was next.

 

 

i smile, picking up the pen and putting it back on the coffee table. "so whats up next cham?" i ask

 

"Oh invisibility." She calls out, having turned the page.

 

"oo that sounds cool"i comment

 

"Here's the instructions let's try it." She says, waiting to see how you do.

 

"alright." I say the spell.

 

It runs on the same basics as those before it but you have to in vision yourself with a clear form.

 

i nod."okay..here we go..haa hoo(breathing in and exhaling XD)..."i say

 

i try the spell

 

It takes some time but you begin to fade out a bit.

 

i smile"now you see me, now you dont"i gigle

 

The pixie clapped as you disappeared. "You could really pull some pranks on people like this."

 

"i know right...ill maybe do one later when a certain someone is better "i smile.

 

Oh okay~ Now let's make sure you can turn back." She replied, curious and excited to see what you would do on you know who later.

 

"okay..here we go"i say before using the reverse spell

 

 

You come back into focus until the pixie could see you again. "Good job. Now what should we do, it might be a good idea to save up some of your energy if you want to have some fun with the invisibility spell later."

 

 

oh okay well i think this enough learning for today"i say with a smile. i gently close the book, taking it to my room and returning/ coming back to the living room. i yawn

"Tired?" She asks as you come back, understanding if you were still recovering from yesterday. 

 

Neh/Nah....im fine."I say, relaxing slightly

 

 

She flew over and sat on the head of the couch. "Do you have any fun books to read.... that aren't text books?" She remembered you saying you liked to read for pleasure, but if she were to stick around she was hoping for a story or something.

 

yup. they are on the bottom shelf."i say

 

She flew over and grabbed the closest one, dragging it over. "What's this one about?"

 

"It a book of old fairy tales I think"

 

The pixie turned to the first story, titled the three goats and the troll bridge.

 

"3 Billy goat's gruff"I say when she turns to that story

 

 

"Ooh..." She flips to the next page and begins reading. "Three brother goats were walking along when they came to a bridge, the smallet of the three tried to cross first but was stopped midway by a troll.... ugh I don't trolls" she commented

 

I giggle, "well ive never met one so ill take your word for it.

 

She nods with a very serious look and continues reading. "The troll tells the goat he will eat him but the goat replies 'Spare me as my brother is coming and he is bigger and a far better meal'. The troll lets him pass then, wanting a bigger meal.

 

I soon come and sit on the other end of the couch.I yawn quietly and listen closely

 

She continues reading, saying the one goat had the same response and gave the same plea in order to pass.

 

 

I keep listening

 

The last a biggest goat comes along but as the troll approaches him he simply kicks him off the bridge and goes to join his brothers on the other side. Cham seemed pretty satisfied with that ending.

 

I smile."did you like that one cham?"I ask

 

"Yes, the ending was very justified." She claimed, turning to the next story. "The Lindworm Prince.... Isn't a Lindworm a type of dragon?"

 

I shrug..."im actually not sure"

 

"Oh we can ask your teach when he wakes up." She replies before turning to the next page.

 

Maybe.....I hope he will be ok...he waves things off like its nothing...*sigh* but it...worries me..."I say

 

"I'm sure he will be.... Maybe he just doesn't want you to worry or they really are nothing to him, we don't know much about what he did before he started taking apprentices." She said, patting your hand.

 

I look at her and smile a little. "Thanks Cham.."I say

 

..."so....um...what's the next one?"

 

"No problem." She seemed happy making you smile.

 

"It's this Dragon prince guy... Once there was a king and queen and they lived quite happily, but something was missing. They had no child of their own. So one day the queen went to visit a witch....." She began. "Here's a life lesson for you friend Sam, either listen completely to these story book witch types or don't visit on to begin with."

 

i listen. i laugh/chuckle a little as i say" ok cham i will" i say with a smile

 

She gives a satisfied nod and continues. The witch gave her a tea and told her once she drank it two flowers would grow under her bed. If she ate the beautiful one she would soon give birth to a child, however she must not eat the shriveled one.

 

"who would even want to eat the shiveled one" i say

 

 

"Oh just you wait and see." So the queen did as instructed and found the two flowers under her bed. She ate the lovely one and found it was so delicious that she was tempted to eat the second, de sides what was wrong with having two children. She ate the second and fell asleep. The next day a doctor informed the king his wife was expecting twins.

 

 

oh...i actually was thinking she would eat both to have 2 kids....but i bet that it doesnt go as expected"i say

 

Within nine months the queen went into labor. However instead of her first child, she delivered a red, serpent like creature. The nurse maid dropped it and screamed, causing it to slither into a hole in the wall. The second born, luckily, was a beautiful baby boy.

 

"oh my....poor creature"

 

"Yeah, not a fun way to first experience the world." 

 

The prince grew up into a young man and he was of age to wed. When he some men, however, went out to find him a suitor a snake like dragon blocked their path. 'I am your brother.' He says. 'And since I am the oldest I must be we'd before you can be.'

 

 

I listen attentively

 

As he goes back to the castle the queen tells the prince that dragon is in fact his old brother and they must now find him a wife or the prince will never be married. They send a few princesses to the dragon but each time they are sent he eats them by the morning.

 

Oh my...."I say

 

 

"Yeah...."

 

Finally no king wants to send their daughter to them so the family picks a random peasant girl to dress as a princess. The day before she is to be we'd the girl goes to the witch for advice.

 

I listen attentively

 

The witch tells her she must have the dragon shed his skin and do a bunch of other things. The night after their wedding, as they were alone in the bedroom she hid under a pile of covers, saying she'd only take one of for each skin he took off. Than she did all the other things the witch instructed and wrapped him in a blanket before heading to bed. By morning a beautiful young man, her husband, was asleep in bed with her.

 

I smile

 

Then the young prince was able to get married and the two brothers and their wives lived happily ever after.

 

"The end." The pixie stated.

 

I liked that one it was a good ending " I smile

 

"Me too. You usually only hear of dragons being swayed by princes and knights so that was rather refreshing."

 

Yep. Thqt is tru... So um do you want to keep reading or...what?"

 

"Oh sure, if you want to." She flipped to a new page, just as she noticed the wind pick up a little outside. "Do you think it will storm later tonight?"

 

I look at the window."maybe....." I say, before looking back at her

 

"Hm... Well let's keep reading then." She said turning to a story about a giant, a girl, and her friend.

 

I smile. "Lets read that one"I say with a smile

 

"Okay." It starts off with two children, a boy and a girl, growing up as friends. But one day when they were older a giant kidnapped the girl and the boy went out to look for her.

 

I listen carefully

 

The boy finds the kill in a cage, she tells him the giant can't be killed because he hid his heart. So they devise a plan to find it by placing flowers over he spot he claimed to have them buried.

 

 

"How can they/giants live without their heart(s) physically in them?"I ask

 

She shrugs. "It's just a story, he probably used magic or something."

 

"Ahh...that would explain alot"

 

She nods. "Finally the boy finds the heart buried under a tree. Then he blackmails the giant to give back his friend and gave him the heart, telling him to never keep it out of his body. The boy and girl go back to the town as heroes. The end."

 

"oh that sounds cool....hmmm its getting close to dinnertime..i wonder if maverick is still sleeping.."

 

As though to answer your question a black cat jumped onto the couch and curled up beside your lap, purring.

 

i flinch and then smile,'well looks like my question was answered "i say with a smile."hey mav, what would you like for dinner?"i ask

 

He turned back into man and hummed in thought. "...If we still have chicken left I could pan fry it." He commented.

 

 

"If we don't, I'll make spaghetti"i say with a smile.

 

"okay." He got up to check the fridge. "Looks like we're having spaghetti then. I'll help you with the sauce."

 

Okay. Ill boil the pasta. Spaghetti is one of my favorie foods."

 

"Hey cham was help get the parmesan cheese and garlic bread or do you want to help with sauce?"I ask with a smile

 

 

"I shall be on bread duty." The pixie chirped. She got some of the ingredients she needed from the wizard, as well as a few instructions, and happily went to work.

 

Ok"

 

I add the angel hair noodles into the water. I occasionally stir it so the noodle dont stick to the bottom

 

Mave was stirring in spices into the sauce as it cooked in the pan. Chamomile was busy watching the bread heat up in the oven in fascination.

 

After a while i strain the noodle and wait for the sauce

 

Both the sauce and bread are finished, Mazerick gets out some plates for them.

 

i mix the sauce with the spaghetti. i grab a container with parmesan cheese and set it on the table, along with everything else 

 

Once the table was all set the two joined her and sat down. Cham happily munched on a piece of bread and spaghetti, using a plate Mav shrunk down for her. "This is really good Sam I can see why you like it." She said.

 

i begin to eat with a smile. "i dont like it...I love it!" i smile

"Maverick do you like it?" i ask, hoping he did

 

The pixie giggled at her response.

 

"Oh yes, I do. It's excellent Sam." He replied with a smile.

 

"thanks maverick."i smile

 

"You're welcome." He continues eating. By 5:00 it grows a bit dark out and there's a small knock at the door. Cham goes to answer it.

"Password."

 

"Are you going to do this every time I come over?" The pixie opens the door so Mike can come in. "Hi everyone."

 

"oh hi mike" i say

 

"how are you?"i ask

 

"I'm fine, but I uh came to ask Maverick something." He says a bit shyly.

 

"Yes?" The wizard replies, giving him his full attention.

 

"Well my teacher has to be out of town this week for an emergency call, he was hoping I can stay here since he doesn't like leaving me alone to long with chemicals laying about."

 

"...Send him a message that you can Stay."

 

i watch and then smile.

 

i look over to maverick with a smile. "ill go get some pillows and blankets for your bed mike."i say going up to my room

 

"Thank you so much sir!" He smiles brightly and follows her, clutching his small satchel bag. Cham also followed, wanting to be included.

 

Maverick gives a smile back before going to take care of the empty dishes on the table.

 

I gather up some pillows and blankets.

 

I carry them back to the living room

 

Mike followed, trying to help out if he could. "Thank you guys so much, I didn't want to stay in an inn or on my own too long." He places bag down carefully by the couch.

 

its ok"i say. 

 

i put a pillow on the couch for mike along with a blanket

 

i put a pillow and blanket on the floor for me.

 

"A-are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? You have your bed or at least the couch." He said shyly.

 

"im fine...hey remember at the dance? when i told you about that shrinking spell? well, this is would be a good time to do so."i wink

 

"I-f you're sure... Oh yeah, really?" He rummaged through his bag and got a little bottle. "I actually brought a transformation potion for fun, can't remember what hair I added though... Should we try our magic then."

 

yes lets do mine. get ready to watch."i say

 

i sit on my pillow and shrink

 

He nods and watches you shrink. "Oh neat, my turn." He sips the bottle and in an instant is turned into...a little, brown mouse. "Ah what, I was hoping to turn into something cooler." He sighed. "Well at least we're the same height."

 

At this time Maverick finished washing the dishes and came over to see what you two were doing. "My what's this, two little mice?" He teases with a mischievous smirk.

 

 

"hehe its ok mike if it make you feel better i could-" i suddenly hear maverick

 

"hehehe sure maverick "

 

i look back at mike "i could be a mouse as well if you want mike" i finish

 

 

Mike looked up, a bit confused about Mave's sudden look but turns back to Sam. "Oh uh sure if you want to."

 

The wizard nodded in agreement, still smirking.

 

 

i open my eyes, i glance up at mav, fully aware of the smirk

 

Mike claps as you turn to a mouse.

 

"Hey Mike, would you like to see me transform?" Maverick asks.

 

"Oh uh sure." He replies, completely unaware of his intentions. However he grows very puzzled as a black cat stands before them. "That's really cool too, but uh why a cat sir?"

 

' ^^; 

'i feel so bad for mike right now'

 

The cat crouched down and had a playful look in his eyes, his tail swaying to and fro.

 

Mike looks a bit nervous. "Uh... Is he okay Sam?"

 

'run mike!'

"Come With Me "

 

"Eep!" He runs along side you. The cat padding after them.


	11. Chapter 11

I scamper, giggling slightly

 

Mike scampered along, trying to keep up, but made a lot of noise as he squeaked in panic.

Maverick tracked you down easily and wasn't far behind. He attempted to pounce on you two at the moment but missed.

 

I squeak but giggle slightly, letting go of mike I scamper swiftly.

If maverick was going to catch someone I wouldn't let it be mike. 

I push mike out of the way.

 

Mike yelped as he was pushed away from the pouncing cat, only for you to get trapped in his paws. "Ahh Sam!!"

Maverick gives a chuckle like purr.

 

I let out a giggle like squeak when I look up at maverick.

 

He nuzzles you before picking you up with his mouth and placing you on his back. One down, one to go; he gives a mischievous look in the direction Mike ran in.

 

I squeak and nuzzle you back.

Once I'm placed onto his back I turn into a human again but I'm still small. I hold onto maverick's fur.

 

 

Once he feels you hold on he sneaks after his next target. He finds the trail going to the living room.

Mike try's to hide under the sofa but his tail hangs out.

The cat pulls him out and he hangs from his mouth by the tail. "Uh... W-what are you going to do?!"

 

"you'll be fine mike I promise" I call out.

"be gentle maverick" I say into his ear......

I then pinch/pull it,"I mean it!" I say seriously into it

 

"O-okay..." He stays still.

Mave grumbles as you pull his ear, pawing at it a bit, but he puts the mouse on his back behind you. 

 

Just then Cham flies in, about to ask what you three were doing but freezes at the sight of the cat.

 

Maverick smirks and glances at you.

 

i giggle slightly"good kitty" I say, scratching behind your ear. "oh hey cham!"

"cham, cham its okay. it just mav"

 

 

He purrs and sits, lays there.

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse." She mutters and flutters down to them. Scratching the cat under the chin. "So what are you guys doing?"

 

I giggle."playing" I say

 

"Playing what?" Curious as to what game would involve a small girl, a mouse, and a cat.

 

"chase or 'cat and mouse' "i say simply

 

"That makes sense now." She replied.

 

"Did you uh want to play was well?" Mike asks.

 

"Hm maybe...." As a pixie she had been chased by many cats, though they always had the intention of eating her. She continued petting the wizard in cat form while thinking. "I guess I could play."

 

i giggle"you hear that mav?" i say with a smile.

"the game isnt over yet"

 

He gave a purr and a mischievous look at Cham.

 

"Uh oh..." The pixie took off before the cat could grab at her. The chase started up again with the two kids still on his back.

 

i hold on tight"woahho!!!

 

The pixie flutters as fast as she can but the cat is still on her tail. Out of breath she lands in his room and hides, hoping he won't find her.

 

I look at mike as he holds on tight. I giggle slightly.

 

Mike is holding on for dear life. Luckily the cat slows down as he stalks around the room, searching.

 

i glance around to see if i could spot her

 

Maverick catches the slight sound of fluttering wings and races behind a stack of books. He pulls the pixie out by the leg.

 

"Gah! No fair!!"

 

I could help but giggle.

"found ya"

i look at mike,"how long till your potion wears off?"

i pet his head with a giggle

 

"Hurray..." She replies sarcastically. With her foot still in his mouth he walked back to the living room.

 

"Oh uh an hour or two. It's not terribly strong." Mike explains. Blushing a bit under his fur at you petting his head.

 

i giggle slightly from both mike and Cham

"ok"

 

I then scratch behind maverick's ear

 

Maverick purred happily. Once he sat down on the couch he dropped Cham between his paws and placed you and Mike there as well. Nuzzling the top of your head.

 

i giggle from both the purring and nuzzling.

"hehehehehe aw maverick you big kitty cat"

 

Cham scoffed. "I wonder how he'd like being the small one for a change." She grumbled before getting a lick from him.

 

Just then Mikes potion began wearing off, he turned back into a boy sitting next to them.

 

Maverick sighed, he liked him better as a mouse, and went back to nuzzling his giggling apprentice.

 

i laugh when cham gets licked. 

I glance up at mike, "aw you looked so cute as a mouse mike"i giggle

i hear Maverick sigh, i giggle slightly.

 

I laugh more, playfully struggling to get out of your paws. "oh no I am trapped by a big kitty cat! whatever shall i do?"i giggle

 

"Uh thanks." He replied, giggling a bit. "You need help?" 

 

Maverick was quick to pick you up and dash under the couch so you couldn't be rescued. Then resumes to nuzzle and lick you, keeping you trapped in his paws.

 

"no mike im fine im just messing with yo-!"i am suddenly whisked away

 

"ee hehehehe! maver-ick! "i say laughing and giggling, trying to push your tongue away

 

The cat was undeterred as he continued liking, purring as he worked.

 

"maverick! come on hehehehehe! don't make me do something cute!"i laugh

 

He gave a curious meow, you were already cute though. He pulled you closer and continued, wanting to see what you had in mind.

 

"hehee! okay mr you asked for it!"i say with a laugh before closing my eyes and shifting into kitten form. i mew cutely.

 

He gave an excited mew and began nuzzling his new little kitten. After a while he carried you back out and shifted back into a man, but still cradling and nuzzling her. Ahhh she's so fluffy!! 

The other two just watched him.

"What, I like cats alright?!" He defended, petting you behind the ear.

 

i mew cutely. i lick at maverick's face both when he was a cat and a human.

 

"Dawww." He giggles as you lick his face. You serious were cute.

 

i giggle and then nuzzle your cheek, purring

i then change back into small form, jumping onto your nose with a giggle

 

"Hello~" He purrs.

"Wow, you're really a master at transfiguration Sam." Mike commented once you took a smaller form.

 

"Hehehe hi maverick"I say with a smile, hugging your nose

"Hehehe thanks mike but maverick is the real master here "I say with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"True but you're catching up." Maverick replied and the other agreed with him. She had been learning quite fast.

 

Heh..Thanks maverick."

 

I look at Mike and smile. I look back at maverick. I poke his nose with a small giggle

 

"C-can I hold you Sam? If that's alright?" Mike asked. 

 

Maverick shrugged and once you agreed, he let the boy hold you.

 

I smile shyly."yeah sure mike..." I say with a smile. I sit down in mikes palm

 

"Wow you really are tiny." He murmured. It was a very strange feeling having her sit in his palm, but not bad.

 

Im not tiny, just small..." I giggle

 

"Oh right small I mean, sorry." He replies with a shy smile.

 

I giggle.

"it's ok mike" I say, hugging his thumb

 

He smiles more and carefully hugs you with his hand.

 

I blush shyly. I nuzzle his thumb cutely

 

He gave a soft giggle at this. 

 

Cham fluttered over and sat on top of Mavericks head, who just sat back since he was no longer the center of attention.

 

I smile shyly now. "Wanna hold a kitten?" I ask

 

"Oh sure." He replied.

 

I change into a kitten and pounce onto mike's chest

 

He giggled and petted you. "Omg you really are fluffy!"

 

I purr happily. I rub my head against his chest

 

He giggles and gives you a gentle hug.

 

I purr cutely and lick his nose.

 

He continues giggling "Hey that tickles."

 

I purr and nuzzle his cheek

 

He smiles and hugs you.

 

"Alright cuddle fest it's getting late, start getting ready for bed." Maverick said, getting up.

 

meeew....." It was like me saying awwww...... I turn back to small size. I look over at maverick.

"ok mav."

I then look up at mike shyly.

 

He rolled his eyes and left the room. 

 

Mike looked just as shy. "Uh I guess I'll go to the bathroom and change into my pjs."he said, grabbing his bag.

 

"okay just set me on the couch and I'll be here when you get back"

 

He nodded and set her on the couch before getting up to go change.

Cham flew over and sat next to her. "Well this was an interesting evening."

 

I hug my knees/ bring my knees up.I sigh with a happy smile"yeah,*pause, happy sigh*...it sure was" I say with a smile.

 

"These next few days should be interesting with Mike staying."

 

"y..yeah" I say with a smile. " I sure will be" I say

 

She nods, just then Mike comes back. "Alrighty, all done." He says wearing blue pjs.

 

I blush shyly." I..I like you pjs mike. blue is my favorite color"

 

He blushes. "Oh thank you, it's my favorite too. Reminds me of the sky."

 

"s...same...w..well um I'll go get my nightgown on" I say.

"come on cham" I say, jumping onto the floor safely 

 

"Oh okay." He takes a seat on the couch to wait. Cham followed behind her.

 

"hey cham question do you think I could shift into a fairy?" I ask as we walk towards the stairs

 

"Hm.....you could try." She says tilting her head. "Why do you want to shift to a fairy?" The pixie asked.

 

"because it would be easier to get to my room if I had wings" I say

 

"Oh I see, fairy wings would be pretty on you just don't touch any iron." She said. Fairies having moth or butterfly like wings.

 

I thought that it wouldn't affect me unless I am actually a real one?"

 

"I'm joking friend Sam....though just in case." She said. "Well you gonna try now?"

 

"yeah..." I say

I close my eyes and imagine....

Soon I sprout wings...I slowly open my eyes and smile.

 

Chamomile looked at the light blue wings in awe. "Ohh beautiful. Not to see if they work." She fluttered down to help.

 

"thanks" I say. I flutter them slowly

 

"No problem, you're doing fine." She says as she helps her get some lift.

 

I smile and flap the wings

 

"See you're a natural." She applauded.

 

I giggle"thanks" I say. I head for my room

 

She nods with a smile and let's you change in private.

 

I grow so I can put my light blue nightgown in and then shrink back down. I fly out of the room to cham

 

Mike was surprised by the fairy version of you coming into the room. "Woah, you can be a fairy too?"

 

I fly onto mike's knee.

I close my eyes and the wings disappear."yup." I say opening my eyes. I smile

 

"Oh that's really neat." He replies with a smile and small blush.

 

"hehe yeah" I say.

"you can pick me up if you want mike." I say with a shy cute smile

 

"Oh uh okay." He picked her up and held her to his chest, leaning back on the couch.

 

I smile and then shyly hug your chest

 

He blushes and hugs you back.

 

"hehehe" I giggle

 

A black cat hops up and curls up next to him.

 

I flinch but it wasn't noticeable. I smile shyly, "hey maverick guess what?"

 

The cat peaked his head up to give you his attention.

 

I can take the form of a fairy" I say with a smile

 

He switched back to his human form. "Really?" He looks intrigued.

 

"uh huh" I nod with a proud smile

 

"Impressive, you really are becoming a little master at transfiguration." He told you with a smile.

 

"you wanna see it maverick?" I ask, looking back at him

 

"Sure." He replies.

 

"okay!" I say. Mike moves his hands, I'm just sitting on his chest.

I close my eyes and the wings appear again

 

"Very lovely." He compliments.

"You're wings are really pretty Sam, like a butterfly." Mike says.

 

I giggle "thanks guys" I say with smile

I stand up and do a 360 turn, to show the both of them the full view of the wings

 

"You're welcome." Mike replied in awe.

 

"Alright then, it's time for both fairies and kids to be in bed." He tells them, and gets up. "Good night you two."

 

"hehe ok maverick, good night!"

 

I look back at mike with a smile

 

"Night sir." Mike replied as the wizard waved back and headed to his room. The boy then turned back to her. "Well, guess we should get to sleep. Good night Sam."

 

"or, we could quietly stay up a little longer " I say

 

"Ooh, yeah we could do that too." He whispered.

 

I smile. I stand up. I suddenly run and jump onto his nose, hugging it. I giggle playfully." I got your nose hehehe"

 

He gave a quiet meep in surprise before giggling as well. "Hehe I see you do, oh please don't take it away though." He pretended to beg for pity.

 

I giggle slightly."wouldn't dream of it" I say with a smile

 

"Oh thank goodness. So what should we do then?" He asked, you'd both have to be quiet to make sure you didn't wake your teach.

 

Well...we could just sit here and....talk....quietly of course" I say with a shy smile

 

"Okay, what would you like to talk about then?" He asked politely.

 

Maybe get to know each other a bit more"

 

"Okay, so how long have you been studying magic?" He tried to get them started.

 

Hmmmm....a year? Maybe"

 

"I see, I've been at it for six months now." He responded.

 

Thats cool" I say with a smile

 

He nods with a smile and waits for her to ask a question.

 

"what's your favorite color?" I ask quietly

 

"Oh soft blues and greens. What about you?"

 

"shades of blues " I say with a smile

 

"So we have that in common then. What's your favorite food?"

 

"Spaghetti"

 

"Okay, I think mine is dumplings, yeah those are good."

 

"I agree...how old did you say you were?" I ask

 

I'm almost 17, and you?"

 

"I turned 17 this march" I smile shyly

 

"Oh that's neat. So what kind of magic are you planning to specialize in or are you gonna learn it all?"

 

Oh...I actually never thought of that actually " I say ^^;

 

"That's fine you still have time to figure that out. I'll probably just carry on with potions since that's all my teachers taught me."

 

I smile and yawn slightly."hehe...you could be like my giant pillow" I giggle shyly.

 

"Yeah I guess I could." He laid back on the couch and place a pillow beside him to ensure he didn't rollover. Then pulled the blanket over the two of you.

 

"w..wait s..so you o...okay with t..that?.....I was kinda joking since I didn't think you w..would be comfortable and-" I ramble, blushing


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh uh yeah it's fine with me.. I'm pretty comfy, s-sorry I took it literally." He mumbled, blushing as well.

 

"it's alright....I..I just didn't....t..think that you would be okay with the idea/with me sleeping on your chest...." i say

 

"I'm okay with it, just don't roll off my chest okay." 

 

"like i would try to" I tease with a yawn

 

"Uh huh. Well good night then Sam." He replies.

 

" *yawn* goodnight, mike" I say with a soft smile. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

 

He too falls asleep.

 

*morning soon comes*

 

Mike was still asleep as the sun rose and Cham had gone to sleep in her little house you made her. Once you wake up you'd see a familiar looking black Jaguar sitting beside the couch giving up a slight look.

 

I slowly open my eyes and I look at you tiredly .....I blinked sleepily...and then it hit me. My eyes widen and I immediately sat up, getting out from under the blanket."m-m-maverick?! "I whisper I say in surprise...I quickly scootch over, away from mike. I look down

 

He huffs, rolling his eyes when you finally realize it. He changes back to his human form and sits criss-cross on the floor. "Well I'm guessing you slept comfortably." He whispered with a slight teasing tone. He wasn't too mad about it, coming to terms with the fact Mike was a nice kid and someone he could trust around his student....as long as there was no romantic music.

 

"I-l....*sigh* yeah....you're right,....I did.... but i..I'm s..sorry maverick...I...I ....didn't m..mean t..to......p please don't be mad!"

 

He gives a soft smile and picks you up in his hands. "I'm not mad okay, don't worry. I know Mikes an okay kid, he assured me he wouldn't do anything to you that day that shapeshifter followed you, and I trust you."

 

I look up at you."y..you're n..not?" I ask, surprised

I smile" t..thank you maverick" i say, i then hug your thumb. "you're the best mav"

 

He nodded. "I'm not." He assured her.

 

"No problem. Heh I know." He said with a slight chuckle, rubbing her back with a finger.

 

I smile shyly and happily. I hug your thumb and nuzzle it cutely "hehe good. so um....do you want to sit down somewhere since mike is sleeping on the couch?"

 

He smiles. "Sure unless you want me to perhaps... cook pancakes..."

 

"you can make pancakes if you want to mav" I smile shyly.

 

"Figured you kids would like some." He nodded and set her down before starting on some chocolate chip pancakes.

 

"hehe you know i like my chocolate chip pancakes maverick" i say with a smile and ;)

 

He chuckled. "Yes I do know." He says as he begins cooking them and placing them on a plate.

 

"Will you wake the others?" I ask watching you put my plate in front of me on the table. I jump off the table, towards the chair. I turn back to normal size

 

"...Sure." He finishes cooking and turns off the stove before going to wake the others, starting with the boy. "Oi kid, wake up there's food ready." He says tapping his shoulder.

 

"H-huh? Oh okay, thank you sir and good morning." Mike says as he gets up. As the wizard goes to get Cham, Mike comes to sit next to you. "Morning Sam, I guess you woke up early?"

 

"Yup mike. Man you sleep long though hehe" i say 

 

He blushed shyly. "Yeah sorry about that, well at least one of us woke up before the others." He didn't know what Cham would have done but he was sure Mav wouldn't be too happy to see them sleeping together.

 

"Heh....well about that...you see..."

 

He walked over and gave her a confused look as she began to explain.

 

*explains that when I woke up maverick was up*

 

The boy looks pale as she explains. "A-and he was okay with it?" He asks in shock.

 

"He is as long as you don't roll over on my student in your sleep or anything else." Maverick responds walking back into the room, startling the kid slightly. Cham sits sleepily on the Wizard's shoulder.

 

I open mouth to respond but you beat me to it.

 

I put my hand to my mouth, giggling slightly that mike was slightly startled

 

He blushes shyly. "Y-yes sir."

 

The pixie giggles a bit at his reaction as she sits at the table.

 

I smile slightly and look at cham. I look back at the guys"are we ready to eat yet?"i ask playfully

 

They replied yes and got everything situated before eating.

 

i giggle and then begin to eat with you

 

It seemed like a pretty happy meal.

 

I soon finish eating the my pancakes

 

The boys finish as well and maverick takes your plates to the sink.

 

"So what would you like to do today?" Mike asks you.

 

I shrug. "I don't know what would you like to do?"

 

"Um...want to go walk around in town?" He suggested.

 

"if you want..we can"i say shyly

 

He nods.

 

"If you're going to town I'm coming with you." Maverick stated from the kitchen.

 

"i knew you would say that teach heh heh" I laugh.

 

"And I'm glad you do, Mike you alright with me tagging along?"

 

"Oh uh I don't mind sir." 

 

The wizard smiles as the as the three of them head out. "Pixie watch the house alright." 

 

"Got it." Cham waves from the table.

 

*goes and gets dressed and all that stuff*

 

Mike gets dressed as well and Mav waits for them.

 

I come down with my usual items that I take with me. I stand beside maverick

 

Once both kids are dressed and present he leads them outside.

 

"Follow the teacher"I giggle, following

 

He smiled a little and took them to town. The market area didn't seem too busy today.

 

So, what should we do?"


End file.
